Sharingan Harry Book One: A New Bloodline
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: Harry bought as many books as he could on magic on his first trip to Diagon. Now through the purchase of an old journal he has a Kekkai Genkai. Flamers will be blocked, constructive criticism only!
1. Prologue Ritual

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

A New Bloodline  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer  
shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Important Notice! - Someone hacked my account and deleted almost all my stories, if you want to read the ones that were deleted you can go to my forums. I'll post them back up when I've competed them!

Prologue  
Ritual

It had been a week since he started it. Harry Potter had made his first return to the magical world a few short days ago. He was a scrawny little boy with messy black hair, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and haunting green eyes. The difference between Harry and other unwanted orphans was that Harry was a wizard and able to use magic.

Apparently he had been the only survivor and supposed defeater of a man named Voldemort, who was the last Dark Lord. He was the only one to survive him let alone defeat him when he had been taking over the British magical world. This made Harry famous and many wizards and witches saw Harry as their savior.

A week ago on his eleventh birthday Harry had been visited by a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, who took him into the magical world for the first time. His mother and father had been a witch and wizard respectively while his aunt, uncle and cousin were muggles, which was the wizarding word for non-magical people. They hated anything to do with magic and as such hated Harry. He was often beaten, starved, badmouthed so he wouldn't have any friends and generally ostracized from anything they didn't HAVE to give him.

His parents had apparently enrolled him in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before they were murdered. Hagrid had been sent to help him buy his school supplies since his first year was scheduled to begin the next month. Once he had gotten his wand, eleven inch holly with a phoenix tail feather core, and his other effects they went to get his books.

Harry had splurged there he supposed buying what was called a 'portable library' which was an ornate wooden box that had a copy of every book the store had which wasn't as many as Harry would have liked. It was endless so Harry would never need to get book shelves, all he had to do was tap it with his wand and recite the book he wanted or what he was looking for and when he opened the box it would be inside. Or he could put his hand on it to get inside since, it was literally an entire library and much larger on the inside than it was on the outside, and look for the book he wanted on the shelves. There was even a brightly lit reading area inside.

Naturally, his first search was for a book that had a spell or something that would fix his eyes. For years Harry had needed glasses and his relatives didn't deem him worthy of new glasses claiming it was a waste of money. He had found several books on the matter but to his surprise he found the answer in one of the rarer books he had bought separate from the library and stored inside it.

Wanting information on all the types of magic he could Harry had bought all of the 'one of a kind' or 'unable to be copied' books the shop had at the time. The several million galleon trust fund his parents had set up wasn't even dented by it. He had gotten everything from dark arts and necromancy to fantasy stories and wards.

The answer to his needs was found in an ancient book about blood rituals titled Bloodline creation by Senju Tamura. It stated that he needed to use some of his blood to forms a ritual seal on his palm. It would create what was known as a Kekkai Genkai which was a power that only the user could use. The ritual could only be used once on a person in their lives and would create a power that only they could use based on which ever bloodline they chose to make. The ability would be hereditary after that but only the sire of the family, the one who used the ritual, would be able to use the full power of it without drawbacks. Once he had his ability he would then be able to nick his thumb and put it on a piece of paper in the back of the book which would name the ability and list its abilities and faults.

"Now, what do I want it to do?" he looked through the book. The bloodlines had different seals to great different bloodlines. There was everything from elemental abilities to powers that made the user impossible to catch. What caught his attention was dojutsu which were powers based in the eyes. "I've always wanted to be able to see everything without my glasses. I always wanted to be able to learn faster too. Being able to trick my relatives would also be nice." He thought and put those thoughts firmly into his mind before drawing the seal several dozen times in his own blood to make sure it was done perfectly so nothing would go wrong. "Here goes nothing." He said and channeled his magic into the paper.

Glowing, the seal seemed to filter the magic into him washing over his entire body. It wasn't painful, just odd with shivers running up and down his body. It subsided after a few minutes and Harry sat up from the cot on his bed. Using the small mirror he had taken from the trash when his aunt Petunia threw out her old make-up he looked at himself and found what had changed. His eyes, once a deep emerald green, were now blood red with three black commas in each. Slowly they faded to black.

End Prologue

Translations:

Kekkai Genkai – Bloodline Limit

Author's Notes:  
There's the Prologue, and Chapter 1 is right behind it. Harry with the Sharingan… I may have gone too far this time… Oh well. It'll be fun to watch Harry learn stuff ass loads faster than Hermione just to piss her off.


	2. Chapter 1 New World

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

A New Bloodline  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer  
shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 1  
New World

Name: Sharingan Copy Wheel Eye  
Type: Dojutsu Eye Skill

Abilities:

- First Tomoe:  
1. Ability to see through any Illusion or deception.  
2. Ability to see movement at an extremely reduced rate.

- Second Tomoe:  
1. First Tomoe abilities amplified.  
2. Ability to Copy any ability with the exception of other Kekkai Genkai.

- Third Tomoe:

1. First and Second Tomoe abilities amplified further.  
2. Ability to analyze and predict future events such as opponent movements.  
3. Ability to cast illusions and hypnosis through eye contact.

- Mangekyou Sharingan Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye -Inactive-

1. All Tomoe abilities further amplified.  
2. Tsukiyomi Moon Reader – is a genjutsu created by the Uchiha Clan and it can only be performed by someone who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukiyomi is contained in the user's right Mangekyou eye. Tsukiyomi is activated when the Mangekyou Sharingan makes eye contact with someone trapping the victim in an illusion inside their own mind. The caster has complete control over space and time and can choose to torture the victim any way they want, for as long as they want. Seventy-two hours of torture in the illusion could be only a minute in the real world. The genjutsu is so intense that even elite Jôunin will fall prey to it if they make eye contact. According to rumor only an Uchiha can fight the technique, but they do not need a Mangekyou to counter it as long as they are very skilled with the normal Sharingan. The Tsukiyomi takes a large amount of chakra and can only be used limited times a day.  
3. Amaterasu Shining Heaven – is a ninjutsu that was created by the Uchiha Clan and can only be performed by someone who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Amaterasu is contained in the user's left Mangekyou eye. When used the black flame will leak out of the right eye of the users and consume the target, the flames will burn through almost anything such as barriers or even a normal flame. The black flames are said to burn for seven days and seven nights. Anything within the field of vision of the Mangekyou Sharingan will be burned by the flames. The jutsu as two major draw backs the first one is it takes a large amount of chakra for usage, as a result it can only be used a limited times a day. The second draw back is that the power of the flame damages the user's eye; the more it is used the worse the damage becomes.  
4. Susanoo Impetuous Male – Ability to create a spiritual being which possesses the Sword of Totsuka, anything cut by the blade will be sealed into a blissful dream genjutsu for all eternity. The Sword of Totsuka is the perfect counter to any weapon's attack. Susanoo has a shield named Yata's Mirror that will reflect any attack thrown at it. The shield will protect the user from any harm making them invincible. Unlike the Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi the Susanoo doesn't require chakra. Susanoo still puts a great strain on the user's body which limits how long the user can use the technique. If Susanoo is used to long the user will collapse.

Flaws:

- Distortion of reality conserving time. User will see things moving in slow motion in addition to seeing through any illusion or deception. If one cannot keep up with the eye themselves the ability is relatively useless.  
- Only abilities and skills can be copied. The Sharingan will give the user the ability to memorize and use any ability they see instantly. It will not teach the limitations, flaws, strategy or uses of the ability unless they too are seen.  
- Any skill or ability not seen or not seen clearly cannot be copied.  
- Use of the Mangekyou takes large amounts of power and creates a strain on the eyes when used. When used too often the eyes can drain the user of all their energy rendering them unconscious.  
- The Mangekyou can only be safely used at will by the creator of the bloodline without the limitations of having their eyesight begin to fail. Anyone must activate it for the first time through extreme mental trauma. Usually killing one's own best friend.

Notes:

- Variations of the Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu can be created at the will of the user but only through experimentation and time.

Harry looked at the paper in the back of the book and took his thumb off the special page at the back of the book letting it absorb the blood print and the words vanish. Today, Hagrid was taking him to the train where he would go to Hogwarts. Until then Harry had been spending hours looking through several texts he had owl ordered using his pet owl Hedwig, who had been a gift from Hagrid.

They were in both scroll and book form, each was a manuscript on ninja techniques. He had looked up the word 'Sharingan' and discovered that it had existed naturally by a clan of ninja called the Uchiha who were reputed to be unmatched and undefeatable. There were a great many ancient texts on the clan and Harry ordered a copy of each. The delivery was rather entertaining as several packaging trucks came up to the door and Harry let them in before signing and having them put all the purchases in his room.

"Boy! How did you buy all those?! I'm not going to pay for your freakishness!" his uncle Vernon had raged angrily.

Smiling and shaking his head Harry looked at his aunt, uncle and cousin. "You don't have to, the Potter family is rich and I'm the sole heir to a four thousand year old fortune. My trust fund alone has a thirteen million gold galleon net worth. The Potter main vault is off limits until it come of age but I have enough to live on. I'm the only one who can access them anyway."

Vernon's face turning purple while his aunt went pale and his cousin seemed to fume was a memory Harry wanted to keep. "You will be transferring that money to us boy! A freak like you wouldn't know what to do with it!"

"No, I don't think I will. You've been getting a stipend for my cost of living for years and you always just spent it on Dudley. I had the stipend canceled so you won't be able to even keep this house without me. Effectively, this is my house now, so either you shape up or I'll have the police put you out on the street." He told his now pale relatives. "Having the deed to this property in my vault is quite a benefit, huh?"

When they snapped out of it Vernon tried to grab Harry. "I'll beat that freakishness out of you yet you little basta…" He stopped when Harry's eyes turned blood red with three tomoe in each. The tomoe began spinning as their eyes met and Vernon fell over snoring loudly.

His aunt Petunia and his whale of a cousin Dudley gaped in horror. "That was just a weak form of hypnosis, he's just asleep. I'm not restrained anymore, you need me and I DON'T need you. You have a home by my charity and nothing more. Remember that or you will find yourselves sleeping in the streets." He told them as the tomoe stopped spinning and his yes returned to their new black.

Both his aunt and cousin went into a panic and dragged Vernon out of the room. Harry went back to his books at that point learning about chakra. It wasn't like magic instead of just being there is was a mixture of Chi Spiritual Energy and Ki Body Energy which produced the same effects by use of handseals instead of wand movements.

Since he had a somewhat well muscled body for a boy his age due to all the physical labor his relatives forced him to do Harry's Chi and Ki were both well matched but neither was actually trained so his chakra wasn't where it should be in terms of quantity. While his reserves were small he had an easier time controlling it. Chakra exercises like walking on walls, trees or water were much easier for him he found. He could also channel his chakra into his muscles to jump higher, run faster and generally increase his physical attributes beyond normal ability.

Dudley's gang trying to beat on him had proven that as a single punch had sent his whale of a cousin skidding for several meters and broken his jaw. Handseals had been interesting since they were named the same as the Chinese zodiac beasts.

- Bird Tori: (The Precision Seal) which allowed him to gain a more precise control over the jutsu.  
- Boar: Ousu-buta: (The Stability Seal) which allowed him to make his jutsu more stable so they wouldn't fall apart.  
- Dog: Inu: (The Longevity Seal) which allowed him to make sure his jutsu would stay in effect until he released them.  
- Dragon: Ryu: (The Consistency Seal) which allowed him to keep the jutsu going while putting more chakra into it.  
- Hare: Usagi: (The Multiplying Seal) which allowed him to replicate his jutsu into numerous ones.  
- Horse: Uma: (The Restoration Seal) which allowed him to make a jutsu release its own chakra into something.  
- Monkey: Saru: (The Forming Seal) which allowed him to control the size and shape of his jutsu.  
- Ox: O-ushi: (The Force Seal) which allowed him to control the density and opacity of his jutsu.  
- Ram O-hitsuji: (The Focus Seal) which allowed him to focus his chakra.  
- Rat: Nezumi: (The Animation Seal) which allowed his jutsu to move and alter more freely if he chose.  
- Snake: Hebi: (The Control Seal) which allowed him to control his jutsu more precisely.  
- Tiger: Tora: (The Power Seal) which allowed him to make his jutsu more powerful or add elemental effects to them.

The first actual chakra ability, or jutsu as the scroll called it, was an Uchiha favorite named Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. He had burned his lips numerous times learning it but after two weeks of studying it he had managed to do it. That had been funny as hell.

Harry had been practicing in the park at the edge of the large man made pond. He went through the handseals again not caring who was wondering why his lips were so burnt or why he had started making weird hand signs at the water. He went through the handseals quickly from using his Sharingan to copy each one out of the book. They were snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Harry shouted getting many confused stares before he breathed in deeply and put two fingers to his lips.

People gaped at he spit out a huge fireball that seemed to cover the surface of the pond before it petered out. Harry panted for a few seconds, the jutsu took a lot of chakra and he felt completely drained, his lips weren't badly burned enough to make scars but it still looked like they had been sunburned. Satisfied that he had finally completed the jutsu he turned to leave and stopped. "Sorry everyone, aunt Petunia put too much hot sauce in my lunch." He told them and left. He had also learned what were called 'academy jutsu' which was Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi. It was all basic stuff and easy to learn with his Sharingan but anything higher still took too much chakra so he would need to build himself up.

He honestly doubted the Dursleys would ever recover from the stigma they now had as a bunch of nutcases. One jutsu he really wanted to learn was the summoning jutsu he even had bought a contract for snakes that nobody else wanted. Unfortunately he just didn't have enough chakra yet so he had to put it off. Learning to make explosive notes had been fun though, who knew you could make military grade thermite powder from crushed cans, rust and a little magnesium powder at an eight to three to one mix ratio. Using them had taken him a full sixteen hour day to work out though it was worth it having a way to blow up Vernon's car while eating dinner with them in such a way that they couldn't possible put the blame on him.

The seals on them did most of the work including igniting them. Just a pulse of chakra channeled at the seal and the resulting explosion was enough to ignite the gas tank of the tiny car. Seeing the horrified looks on the faces of his relatives had been great. They tried to blame him but he cut them off with a simple. "How? I was with you the whole time eating dinner."

Neighbors began talking about the 'lunatics who lived in number four privet drive' and 'how badly they talked about that polite young man' when they saw Harry. It was good to be Harry Potter when the Dursleys were arrested, a little hypnosis and the police had them in cuffs and were dragging Vernon and Dudley off to prison for child abuse, assault, criminal negligence and forced servitude. Petunia looked at Harry with a terrified stare every time he walked into the room after that knowing that he couldn't be bossed around anymore now that she was at his mercy for room and board. Being on the other side of the abuse wasn't something she was used to or fond of but with her husband serving forty years in prison and her son serving ten for gang related violence, vandalizing public property and repeated counts of assault she had no other way to get food, pay for conveniences or a home.

Harry was ready as he sat waiting for Hagrid to arrive. He had his trunk sitting before him containing all his school items including his portable library. His new military light flack jacket had several cargo pockets holding his explosive notes and several other tools he felt he might need. Storage seals and explosive note seals were the two easiest of all seals to create, often taught to Uchiha children. The one he'd used to create his bloodline had easily been several times harder.

Sealing his trunk and school supplies into a small blank scroll he had bought from a costume shop he stored it in one of the pockets while several other things including snacks, stationary equipment and several other items were stored in the scrolls. Each one just needed a little chakra to see or unseal making them more convenient than just carrying everything around. Even his wand was sealed inside his sleeve where he could unseal it with merely a thought. He had sent Hedwig ahead to wait at Hogwarts for him while sealing her cage in one of his scrolls. A knock at the door got Harry's attention and he walked past a reading Petunia with out looking back. It was time for him to go.

--

Hagrid was disturbed by the fact that Harry's eyes weren't green any longer. They also weren't hazel like his father's eyes used to be. His iris was just as black as his pupil but other than that he was completely unchanged if slightly less in awe of the magical world than he had been a month ago. His presence also seemed to be more confident than it had been and commanded a higher level of respect.

People weren't supposed to change that much in one month. Something was different and Hagrid couldn't help but worry. "Now remember Harry, stick to your ticket. That's very important, stick to your ticket." He warned the boy before tapping coin in his hand and vanishing.

Frowning Harry walked through King's Cross station activating his Sharingan calmly. Nobody really noticed his eyes and he walked until he saw pillar with passage way inside it hidden by a very weak looking illusion. Ignoring the squabbling redheads beside him he deactivated his Sharingan and walked through without a problem.

He 'appeared' on a bustling platform and with a quick handseal he transformed, taking the shape of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes before anyone noticed him. He left his clothes unchanged, they were black loose fitting fatigues tucked into the black leather boots on his feet. His shirt was made of black fishnet and was see through while his flack jacket was black with the red and white Uchiha fan emblem on his back. Around his forehead was a black bandana with a metal plate in the front that held a red engraved Sharingan eye inside a connecting circle and triangle. A pouch on his belt just above his right buttock held his explosive notes.

The blonde boy walked through the crowd and carefully onto the train. Finding a compartment was easy and he sat calmly. He pulled a book from under his flack jacket and started reading up on Uchiha history. The first to publicly reach his level was a man named Uchiha Madara who was supposedly so evil he even scared demons. He also was supposedly immortal due to stealing his brother's Sharingan eyes when he went blind from using the Mangekyou too often.

Apparently the man who had originally created the Sharingan had been a wizard who died almost three thousand years before and created the Sharingan so his children would grow stronger faster due to his two sons dying early on in their ninja careers. He had once been a member of the Senju clan but left of his own accord. He was ancient by that time, many thousands of years somehow in fact. He had knowledge of both chakra and magic but Harry couldn't find any other books on him other than the journal of bloodline creation he already had.

It was twelve and Harry had unsealed his lunch along with some snacks. He had finished the book on Uchiha history and started reading a book on human anatomy and various jutsu that were useful in battle. Ninja were by definition, assassins and mercenaries, and the Uchiha were an entire clan of ninja from children to the elderly. Born and bred killers, the whole lot of them, and strangely enough they came up with compelling arguments about human nature having in ingrained need to fight and kill as a means of survival and they were only taking that nature and refining it to protect and provide for themselves.

His lunch was a grilled chicken breast sandwich on toasted sourdough bread with bacon, cheese, lettuce, tomato and mayo. He also had a bag of chips, a box of cookies a salad and a couple of sodas. Relaxing as he read the door opened to reveal one of the redheads from earlier. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked but Harry just ignored him. "Oi, I asked you a question."

"What you do is none of my business unless it affects me in some way. Sit where you choose. It doesn't matter to me." He said dismissively without even looking up from his book. Normally he would have been more sociable but he really wanted to finish this book and interruptions from the other children screaming constantly were putting him in a bad mood.

Blinking, the redhead sat down trying to smile. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He said in an attempt to introduce himself. Harry just ignored him and took a bite of a cookie. "Oi, are you going to answer me?"

"It's rude to bother others. I am ignoring you because I do not wish to talk and I am concentrating on my book. Please be silent." Harry said matter-of-factly. The redhead looked positively enraged.

Before he could retort the door opened and a woman smiled at the end of a trolley covered in sweets. "Anything from the trolley?"

Noticing the look of longing on the boy's face as he looked at the ball of… something in his hand and declined Harry sighed. "If I buy you something will you remain quiet for the remainder of this trip?" he asked the boy who nodded eagerly. Taking out a handful of gold galleons from his pocket Harry looked to the woman. "Give him one of each." He told her, the woman did so and Harry paid before putting his money back in his pocket. Noticing the boy opening his mouth to ask Harry where he got all the money Harry spoke. "If you wish to keep that purchase you will remember your promise to be silent."

Wanting to keep his food the boy snapped his mouth shut and started eating. While the distraction of seeing the boy get attacked, bitten and all around beaten up by a chocolate frog as he tried to catch it was entertaining Harry mostly ignored him. Finishing his food Harry calmly put it in the small trash bin by the door and went back to his book. It was an hour later when the next interruption came.

A girl with bushy hair and beaver-like teeth opened the door. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." Both replied with 'no' when she saw the old looking book Harry was reading. "What are you reading?"

"It's a seven hundred year old book on various concepts and strategy in combat. There is only copy in existence." He replied while sipping his soda.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at the book. "Can I read it when you're done with it?" she asked him eagerly.

"No." Harry told her dismissively.

Gaping in shock her face turned into one of anger. "Why not?! Knowledge should be shared!"

Harry looked at the girl calmly. "Knowledge should be shared, yes. However, my property is simply that. I had to special order this book with several thousand galleons as well as numerous other books in my private library. Since I choose those able to access it and many of them are rare or the only copies in existence, I will not be handing them out to every person who wants them." He replied and went back to his book. "Besides, I made sure my portable library was locked by my magical signature so only I can open it or enter it."

"Why would you need to do something like that?" she asked. "You should share knowledge freely. How else will the world move on?"

When he spoke it was as if he was speaking to a particularly slow child. "The magical world doesn't move on, if you care to look around you will see that they are still mostly stuck in the renaissance period. There are a few small exceptions of course but those are out of necessity not progress. Do you actually bother to THINK about what you read or do you just read it and spout it back out expecting to have people call you bright?" Both those in the room stared at him while Harry kept reading. "Besides, if all knowledge is to be shared then what if Voldemort came back and got a nuclear warhead?" he asked her making the girl pale in horror.

"I… see your point. You-know-who with a weapon capable of wiping out all of London in the blink of an eye…" she shuddered. "He'd probably hit a fault line and destroy the planet entirely."

Nodding a bit Harry turned the page in his book. "Quite possible, at any rate this is still my property and as such I choose who and when people see them. Now if you are going to continue this little conversation, please leave. You're disrupting my reading, and take him with you."

Both left and Harry sat back, relaxing in his seat as he read his book. He read calmly through the book and was nearly finished with it when the door opened again. He had seen this boy before while in Diagon alley as he got his robes. He came off as arrogant his hair was white and obviously gelled back with silver eyes. "I've heard Harry Potter is on this train, where is he?" he asked pompously.

"I haven't seen him on the train." Harry said dismissively while reading his book. It was sort of true since he hadn't 'seen' himself so he could get away with it. "You're the third person to ask me that, some redheaded boy was looking for him to." Harry lied while turning the page.

The boy growled angrily. "A Weasley, they always have to meddle." he hissed and left Harry's compartment with his two bodyguards following him. Harry smirked as he finished reading the book. The train would be arriving soon and he needed to get into his robes.

--

When the train stopped it was dark and children from eleven to eighteen filed out of the train. Harry had no difficulty fitting in and calmly walked up to Hagrid who was calling for the first years. "Alright, we'll be takin' these boats we will. Four to a boat and be careful not ta put yer hand in the water. Grindylow and all that." He said making some children go pale.

Discretely releasing his henge in the back Harry sat down in his boat of choice and ignored the three girls in the boat. It was a blonde girl who sat next to him chatting with a pair of Indian twins behind them. Apparently they were all friends and chatted animatedly about various things from how they thought they would get sorted to if they'd get to meet Harry Potter. He was careful not to smirk.

They ducked under a low rise and followed the half-giant up several flights of stairs once they docked. "Firs' 'ears Professor McGonagall." The shaggy man said to an older woman who merely nodded.

"Thank you Hagrid." She said in a stern voice. She had her hair up in a tight bun that made her seem to be even crankier than she already was. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall; I will be your transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress." She said looking the students over before looking at Harry and frowning at his black eyes. "When we go inside I will call your name and you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family and gain points for your victories. Any rule breaking will lose you points." Harry raised his hand and she nodded. "Yes?"

"What if you honestly don't care about your family?" Harry asked making her gape. "I ask this because I personally don't care about house points and have no intention of doing anything here besides learning. So are we forced to participate against our will or can we choose not to participate in the point system?"

Stuttering wasn't something Minerva McGonagall was used to. In fact one could very nearly say it was completely new to her. However, there she was stuttering and gaping at the young boy who had just spoken. "I-I will have to ask the Headmaster about that at a later time. In the meantime all of you stay here. I will return shortly."

After she had left everyone looked at Harry though they didn't know it was him with his scar covered by his headband. He just stood with his armed crossed until the bushy haired girl from the train spoke. "Why did you ask that of all things?" Harry just ignored her as he watched the doors. Several other kids tried to get his attention and were similarly ignored much to their irritation.

McGonagall came back a short while later and led them inside. The room was brightly lit with floating candles and the ceiling was a perfect copy of the sky outside of the castle due to being bewitched. Something the bushy haired girl took great pride in pointing out much to everyone's irritation. After a stupid song by the odd talking hat the sorting began.

- Abbot, Hannah - Hufflepuff  
- Bones, Susan - Hufflepuff  
- Boot, Terry - Ravenclaw  
- Brocklehurst, Mandy - Ravenclaw  
- Brown, Lavender - Gryffindor  
- Bulstrode, Millicent - Slytherin  
- Corner, Michael - Ravenclaw  
- Cornfoot, Stephen - Ravenclaw  
- Crabbe, Vincent - Slytherin  
- Davis, Tracy - Slytherin  
- Entwhistle, Kevin - Ravenclaw  
- Finch-Fletchley, Justin - Hufflepuff  
- Finnigan, Seamus - Gryffindor  
- Goldstein, Anthony - Ravenclaw  
- Goyle, Gregory - Slytherin  
- Granger, Hermione - Gryffindor  
- Greengrass, Daphne - Slytherin  
- Hopkins, Wayne - Hufflepuff  
- Jones, Megan - Hufflepuff  
- Li, Su - Ravenclaw  
- Longbottom, Neville - Gryffindor  
- Macmillan, Ernie - Hufflepuff  
- Malfoy, Draco - Slytherin  
- McDougal, Morag - Ravenclaw  
- Nott, Theodore - Slytherin  
- Parkinson, Pansy - Slytherin  
- Patil, Padma - Ravenclaw  
- Patil, Parvati - Gryffindor

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall announced and Harry walked up ignoring the comments and whispers as he sat on the stool. The older woman put the hat on his head.

Almost springing to life the hat started looking through his head. "Hmm... difficult, very difficult indeed. You've got plenty of courage, quite a mind on you as well. You're more cunning than anyone I've sorted in the past six hundred years. Hmm... You have that scroll Salazar was so desperate to find as well, interesting." The hat commented as the image of his summon contract poppet into his mind. "Able to see through any deception with ease and even turn it back on your opponent. My, my, you are quite the gem."

Harry just looked up at the hat with an annoyed tone. "You do like to waste time don't you hat?" he quipped making the hat seem to smile.

"I suppose I do Potter, however we are not here about me." It replied. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems I have no choice but to put you in..."

Things had been silent for several minutes. The hat had been silent for several minutes from the moment it had been put on Harry's head. It was getting to be the longest sorting in history as the hat seemed to be considering where to put Harry. "Slytherin!" The great hall went silent as Harry handed the hat back to the old woman. The Slytherins were clapping wildly and whistling at getting Harry Potter while Ravenclaw clapped politely. The other two tables were dead silent with the Gryffindor spouting several mutters about a traitor.

In the end, the final sorting score was:

- Abbot, Hannah - Hufflepuff  
- Bones, Susan - Hufflepuff  
- Boot, Terry - Ravenclaw  
- Brocklehurst, Mandy - Ravenclaw  
- Brown, Lavender - Gryffindor  
- Bulstrode, Millicent - Slytherin  
- Corner, Michael - Ravenclaw  
- Cornfoot, Stephen - Ravenclaw  
- Crabbe, Vincent - Slytherin  
- Davis, Tracy - Slytherin  
- Entwhistle, Kevin - Ravenclaw  
- Finch-Fletchley, Justin - Hufflepuff  
- Finnigan, Seamus - Gryffindor  
- Goldstein, Anthony - Ravenclaw  
- Goyle, Gregory - Slytherin  
- Granger, Hermione - Gryffindor  
- Greengrass, Daphne - Slytherin  
- Hopkins, Wayne - Hufflepuff  
- Jones, Megan - Hufflepuff  
- Li, Su - Ravenclaw  
- Longbottom, Neville - Gryffindor  
- Macmillan, Ernie - Hufflepuff  
- Malfoy, Draco - Slytherin  
- McDougal, Morag - Ravenclaw  
- Nott, Theodore - Slytherin  
- Parkinson, Pansy - Slytherin  
- Patil, Padma - Ravenclaw  
- Patil, Parvati - Gryffindor  
- Potter, Harry - Slytherin  
- Thomas, Dean - Gryffindor  
- Turpin, Lisa - Ravenclaw  
- Weasley, Ronald - Gryffindor  
- Zabini, Blaise - Slytherin

The old man at the center of the head table stood up with a grandfatherly smile and spoke to the students. "Now, I'm sure we're all hungry so I will keep this brief. The Dark Forest is forbidden to all students as is the corridor on the third floor unless you wish to die a horrible and violent death. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that no magic will be allowed in the halls and that a list of contraband items is on his office door for your inspection. Now, with that out of the way, tuck in."

With a clap of the man's hands food appeared. An entire feast appeared on each of the tables carried by small creatures that looked like humanoid rodents under illusions which Harry assumed were house elves. Draco Malfoy, the blonde boy from the trained looked at Harry. "I didn't see you on the train, where were you?"

"I just sat in my compartment and read a book." Harry replied calmly. "I had lunch too but other than that I just sat reading some books from my private library."

Draco was perfectly content to glare at the other boy coldly. "You're telling me that you think I was stupid enough to simply walk past you?!" he hissed.

Shrugging, Harry looked at him. "I'm not 'telling' you anything. You just asked me where I was and I answered." He commented and went back to his food ignoring the following flurry of questions and introductions.

--

The Slytherin common room was in a section of the dungeons, something that didn't bother Harry in the slightest. Having his head of house outright trying to scold him for even being in his house was annoying but Harry just ignored him.

That is... until he grabbed Harry's arm and tried to jerk him around. Harry had then channeled his chakra into his muscles to increase his speed and strength, and then twisted the man's wrist hard. Much to the shock of the professor and the students watching he was shoved with his stomach and chest against the wall and his arm twisted behind his back by one arm of Harry's. "I don't know what your pathetic little problem is, however you are not worth my time in any fashion. I will follow the school rules which I read up on and I will do my work. So long as you stay out of my way I will not be forced to report you to the board of governors and see you thrown in prison and fired for abusing students. Is that clear?" Harry asked.

The greasy bat-like man, Serverus Snape, growled angrily and struggled. "I'll see you expelled for this PottERRRR!" he screamed as Harry's grip tightened and twisted snapping the bones in his wrist.

"I didn't quite hear you. Would you like to say that loud enough for the rest of the class to hear Professor?" Harry asked and twisted again jarring the bones slightly. "I want a wizard's oath that from now on you will mind your own business and not play your petty little problems on me. Unlike so many of your other students I'm perfectly willing to use lethal force to defend myself, so be warned."

Struggling angrily the man was forced to give in when Harry snapped one of his fingers backwards making him scream as the bone cracked in half. "I-I, Serverus Snape, swear on my AHHHH!!" he screamed as another finger was broken. "...swear on my life and magic that I will never provoke or cause problems for Harry James Potter again, so mote it be!"

With a frown at how the man spit out the oath as fast as he could Harry nodded. "So mote it be." A flash of blue filled surrounded both of them before Harry snapped Snape's thumb in half with a loud crack. "To make sure you remember your place." He whispered and shoved the man making him slam into the ground hard whimpering in pain. "I don't expect you to not punish me for LEGITIMATE rules broken, but whatever has you in such a snit doesn't matter to me. So long as you stay out of my way and do your job we won't have a problem, attack me again and I'll break you."

After that he had unsealed his portable library and entered it while it was sitting on his assigned bed. It was a massive library, twenty stories at least with vaulted ceilings and hardwood floors. However only half of the first floor was full due to Flourish and Blot's only having a certain number of books in stock. One side was full of scrolls while the other was covered in books and tomes, each one magically filed in the dewy decimal system with a card catalogue in the center right next to the reading area.

The books and scrolls were pretty cheap mostly. They were usually only a galleon or two with a couple reaching a thousand galleons. The reason for this was that chakra took more training to use and magic users just didn't want to work that hard while muggles in general just thought it was all bullshit. The two most expensive had been the book on bloodline creation and a scroll called 'The Kinjutsu Master's Library of Kinjutsu'. All of the jutsu in the scroll were too high level for him to use at the moment and he didn't expect to be able to manage them for at least two more years.

When he thought about it, the summoning jutsu he might be able to manage by summer if he trained hard enough. Sure he could already summon small snakes they had been good for spying since they could speak English like him. He knew he could also speak to normal snakes but nobody else seemed to understand what he was saying when he did so he stuck with his summons. His goal was to summon Manda, the king of the snake summons, who was well over a full mile long.

Harry didn't have that much chakra yet, he couldn't even summon anything longer than twenty feet yet. But it was still useful and he estimated that slightly under a year would be enough to build his chakra reserves if he trained hard enough. It was still funny to see his aunt faint when the snake said "Hey, you got any eggs in there for me to eat? I'm a bit hungry." He had actually laughed so hard he threw up.

Sighing he put his books back in their proper places and exited his portable library before sealing it back in one of his scrolls. "How did you do that?" one of the boys asked with a shocked stare. Harry remembered this was Theodore Nott and he was rather weedy-looking if Harry had to guess with messy black hair and brown eyes.

"It's a trade secret so I can't tell you. It doesn't use any magic though so I can use it whenever I want despite what the Ministry says. It's kind of funny really, that even muggles and use the power if they bothered to train enough, more effective than magic in battle too, one of the abilities can set fire to an entire section of forest or sink a castle into the mud if one is strong enough to do it." Harry replied dismissively.

Draco sneered arrogantly. "Oh please Potter, that had to be magic. Now stop fooling around and tell us how to do it."

"I saw a play once when I was younger. One of the actors had a line: 'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.' I think that applies here. Simply because one believes that magic is the only source of power does not make it so. After all there is political power is there not?" Harry asked while unsealing his sleeping clothes and putting his flack jacket on a hook by his bed. "There are many powers other than magic, many of which are completely different but seem the same. However the one I used is a trade secret and I can't teach it to you. I'm only a trainee so far anyway."

The other boys looked at each other before turning to Harry. "So what can you do?" Blaize Zabini asked.

With a shrug Harry finished changing into a pair of shorts and a fishnet tanktop. "Again, it's a trade secret, can't tell you. It takes a lot of training though and more often than not the training can consist of severe burns, broken bones, and sometimes it can kill you. Those are just low to mid level techniques too. The higher ones can be worse. One of the books said that a master failed a technique once and had his soul ripped out of his still living body while he was dragged screaming into the fiery chasm of hell." That night Harry had to sleep with his pillow over his head to get the whimpers of his nightmare suffering roommates, idly he wondered if that last bit had been too much.

End Chapter 1

Translations:

Kekkai Genkai – Bloodline Limit  
Sharingan – Copy Wheel Eye  
Mangekyou – Kaleidoscope  
Dojutsu – Eye Skill  
Tomoe – Comma  
Tsukiyomi – Moon Reader  
Amaterasu – Shining Heaven  
Susanoo – Impetuous Male  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Skill  
Henge – Transformation  
Bunshin – Clone  
Kawarimi – Replacement

Author's Notes:

No, Harry will not be too powerful since… well, you'll have to wait and see. However, Harry will be meeting those from Konoha and will be progressing through the Harry Potter books and the Naruto series. In book 2, Harry will give a full explanation of the Sharingan down to how bloodline limits work on a biological level as well as its flaws and limitations.

Please note that all "Plot Holes" are there for a specific reason and WILL be explained in later books as parts of the plot itself. This is a COMEDY/Romance so please do pay attention to that fact when reviewing. Flamers will be blocked and laughed at then publicly humiliated as i point out the flaws in their reasoning in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 2 Annoyances

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

A New Bloodline  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer  
shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 2  
Annoyances

Harry popped his neck as he started on his hand standing push-ups. Those in the courtyard were gaping at him as he finished his fortieth before moving on to sit-ups. He wasn't very strong yet, but using chakra to increase his ability worked out both his body and chakra reserves. Being so light also helped.

Much to their shock he walked leisurely up a wall before running laps around the court yard while standing on the wall itself. As he ran his laps more people began arriving to watch the shirtless boy running around the walls of the courtyard occasionally stopping to do some stretches or get a sip of water from a small water bottle by his vest and mesh tanktop.

This was a chakra manipulation exercise which would help him get more control according to his chakra training references. Chakra control was important for any ninja as it allowed them to utilize chakra better and not waste chakra. It also increased the chances of a jutsu succeeding. He was still learning water walking which was the second form of the training regime.

Chakra was split somewhat like a color wheel, Harry had discovered. There were primary chakra types, secondary chakra types and complementary chakra types. The six primary types were Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Spirit. Depending on how these six chakra types were molded one could use jutsu. However mixing them in different ways formed the other types of chakra. Some examples were:

Water Primary + Wind Primary equaled Ice Secondary

Earth Primary + Water Primary + Spirit Primary equaled Wood Complementary

There were numerous other combinations forming numerous other types, skills, abilities and jutsu. Primary chakra types were the easiest and most common to use, most of them were considered low level Chūunin abilities with a few upper tiers. Secondary jutsu were much harder to use and consisted of mostly Jōunin level abilities due to their difficulty and their control needs. Complementary chakra types were flat out Kage level as the chakra control and amount of experience needed was extreme. More often than not people needed bloodline limits to use Secondary and Complementary chakra types as nobody wanted to work that hard for such abilities. In reality, bloodlines only allowed the user to do specialize jutsu with that element that nobody without the bloodline limit could do.

For instance the Sharingan's copy ability was similar to a child watching another person throw a punch and trying to mimic it. They could throw a punch correctly but there would be no power or speed behind it. The only difference was that the movements were perceived faster with the Sharingan and they were automatically memorized. After that it was up to the user to train to mastery of it what was copied.

He stopped thinking during his exercise when a voice called to him. The owner of the voice was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, calling him over. Harry merely shrugged and flipped down to the ground without a single noise upon his landing making everyone gape even more than they already had been. "Harry, how were you able to do that?" the old man asked.

"Run on the walls?" Harry asked for clarification and got a nod. "It's a basic focusing exercise; I can't tell you any more than that since it's a clan and trade secret." He told the headmaster while putting some of the cold water in his hair and over his sweaty chest making several girls blush.

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry calmly. "Harry, I really feel it would be best if I knew what you were doing. I only have what's in your best interest in mind."

Nodding Harry looked at the headmaster. "I would but I'm not allowed. Like I said it's a trade secret and as such only those within the trade may learn it. The only thing I'm allowed to tell you is that it's a basic training exercise in control and that it doesn't use magic of any kind so it is outside the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic letting me use and practice it anytime I wish. Muggles can even do it if they train properly." Harry informed the old man making those who were present gape.

"Can you at least tell me where you learned it?" the old man asked curiously.

With a shrug Harry looked at him. "Like I said it's a clan trade. It was a necessity for me to learn though, if I hadn't then Uncle Vernon would have beaten me to death when I got back from Diagon alley with Hagrid. He's in prison now for the attack though."

A sigh escaped Dumbledore's lips and he nodded accepting he wouldn't get anything about the ability from Harry at this time. "Just the same, I'm going to have to forbid you to use this ability while you are at this school. I don't feel it is your best interest or safety."

"No." Harry said dismissively. "As I said it's not a magical ability, nor does it use magic so you don't get a say in the matter. I'm perfectly within my rights to use my abilities at will regardless of your feelings on the matter."

Snape turned an angry red as he looked at the boy but kept his piece. McGonagall, however, wasn't bound by any such oath. "Mr. Potter! You will show Professor Dumbledore respect and you will follow his instructions or be expelled."

Harry looked them over for several minutes before going over to his flack jacket and picking up his wand. "Very well, I quit." Harry told them and snapped his wand in half. A soothing bird's song, which Harry assumed to be that of a phoenix, echoed as the core burst into flames before turning to ashes.

"Wha… what have you done Harry?" The headmaster asked as he fell to his knees.

"Magic is a novelty to me. It's slow, limited in its capacity and requires a wand. The only reason I even came was to honor my parents. However I will not be sacrificing my happiness or my abilities on frivolous things simply for that. They are gone, people die then we move on." Harry replied while putting on his mesh shirt and flack jacket.

This time a tiny man, whom Harry understood was named Filius Flitwick, squeaked up from his place at next to some Ravenclaws. "But how will you learn magic now? Surely you know that you can't learn it if you don't go to school."

Smirking, Harry shook his head. "You over estimate your own importance, it only delays my ability to learn magic but by then I will be a master in my own art. As I have said, my own abilities are faster, more potent and more efficient than magic. In addition, I can just wait until I am of age then hire a tutor to personally teach me magic and the Ministry can't do anything about it. I also have the ability of simply changing schools since I'm sure being the 'boy-who-lived' is easily a good credential for an apprenticeship or even admission into another school in a different country. Neither Hogwarts nor yourselves are more than a trifle matter." He countered dismissively. "Besides, as I stated, magic is nothing more than a novelty to me I prefer my own abilities to it at any rate."

Now getting reasonably desperate, Dumbledore tried to appeal from a different angle. "But what about the wizarding world Harry? What if Voldemort or another Dark Lord rises to attack us? Surely you wouldn't let that happen."

"Sure I would." Harry said making everyone go pale with the exception of a now interested DADA teacher in a purple turban. "The only reason I'd attack someone like that is if they were a threat to me or I took a job to do so. I look out for myself first and foremost. If someone tells me they want a job done, I either tell them to get lost or what my price is and if they pay it then I take care of it. I don't do anything if it's not of benefit to me and magic is simply an unnecessary distraction I took up to remember my parents. It's not important to me in the slightest, merely a hobby."

An Asian girl who looked to be a year or so older than him spoke up. "You'd really let us all die?" she whimpered.

With a raised eyebrow Harry looked at her. "Why would I risk my life to help you? I'm not getting paid for it, there's nothing in it for me either so why would I care who rules or does what as long as it doesn't effect me or anyone I care about?"

The old headmaster frowned and looks hard at Harry. "Harry, I'm afraid I can't allow you to escape your responsibilities." He said drawing his wand.

"You're assuming I can't escape or kill everyone in this courtyard at will." Harry retorted calmly with a calm tone of finality. "You may be the 'most powerful wizard in the world' however you're forgetting that I don't fight like a wizard. You throw a spell I slit a throat or burn everyone in the courtyard to death. The main difference is that since my abilities are not magical I can use them anytime I want and none of you can stop me, the other difference is mine have a wide area effect instead of only hitting one person at a time. So please, feel free to try."

Everyone stopped cold at those words. The thought of anyone having something like that was horrifying. Dumbledore, however wasn't about to give in and pointed his wand at the boy. "I don't believe you Harry. Such a thing is impossible for a boy your age."

Harry just smirked and channeled his chakra into his eyes activating his Sharingan. The tomoe in his eyes started spinning and though they were too far to notice the change they all started feeling very sleepy. Even Dumbledore and Snape had trouble keeping their eyes open until finally they all slowly fell to the ground fast asleep. A smirk crossed Harry's lips as he plucked the wands from each of them and lined them up against the walls. He put all the wands except Dumbledore's in a pile next to him and sat waiting calmly.

It was over an hour before they started waking up. Harry just sat there next to the wands while tapping Dumbledore's on his palm calmly. Dumbledore was the last to wake and found himself and all the others who had been present against the wall with Harry holding all their wands. "You honestly do over estimate yourselves. Wizards are obsolete, slow, weak and obvious. Did you honestly think you could beat me? You're relatively helpless without a wand and I can use my abilities anytime I want while you can't even sense them."

Dumbledore swallowed in his dry mouth. "Harry, it is for the greater good. Please see reason, we need you to listen to us."

"Too bad for you, I guess. You are an administrator of a school you have no power over me. Incase you wish to have another demonstration…" Harry said as he channeled chakra into his arm and the wood of Dumbledore's wand before snapping his wrist. The wooden object flew through the air and stuck into the stone wall beside the headmaster's head, cracks spider webbing around it. "In terms of magic I am perfectly willing to listen to you, also in terms of school and state. However, my life and my training have nothing to do with you or anyone else unless I decide it does. Is that understood or do I need to use a more… heated example?" he asked the old man. "As per the rules of self-defense I only need to give one warning before I am allowed to legally use lethal force against an aggressor. This is your warning, you will NEVER get another. Nor will anyone else in the wizarding world."

Swallowing the dry spit in his mouth the old man tried to sound confident. "I believe we understand Harry. I'm sorry for overstepping my bounds. I will attempt to make sure it does not happen again."

With a nod Harry walked towards Hagrid's hut. He needed to get a new wand.

--

Harry sighed as he sat trying out the new wands Ollivander had made. They had been at this for an hour and the wands went one by one. Eventually, Ollivander stopped as he realized there was only one box left, one that gave him shivers. He had never allowed anyone to try this wand before due to the way it made his skin crawl.

Picking up the wand case he quickly put it on the table. "Mr. Potter, I hope I'm wrong but this might be yours. My ancestor made this several decades before the Ministry was even formed and it predates Hogwarts as well. I'm very hopeful that it won't be yours though."

A raised eyebrow was all Harry was able to do before he spoke. "Why is that sir? What would unnerve you so about this wand?"

Ollivander shuddered and opened the box to reveal a honey colored wand which seemed to give off an eerie purplish black aura. "This wand is twelve and a half inches of cypress with the heartstring of a unicorn. Cypress is known as the wood of mourning and very good for curses, hexes, jinxes and wards. The heartstring of a unicorn is a powerful but extremely dark core since the unicorn must be dead for it to be taken where as blood can be from simply harming it, the core is good for most forms of magic though especially dark arts. It's a powerful wand no doubt, but easily one of the creepiest wand's I've ever seen."

Picking up the wand, Harry felt his magic rush stronger than with his old phoenix feather wand. It was more controlled, not wild and good like before but controlled, cold and powerful. The feel was comforting to him, like a vicious beast that will maul anything that provokes him with precision and power. "It feels… good, natural even. It feels more right than my old wand did." Harry said making the old man sigh.

"It seems we found your wand Mr. Potter." The old man winced and handed over the box, careful not to touch the wand. "It's not an evil wand by any means Mr. Potter. But I will confess that it feels creepier than an inferi." That made Harry and the old man chuckle as Harry slipped the wand into the seal on the inside of his sleeve.

--

"Welcome to your first transfiguration lesson. Today, we're going to do the simplest form of transfiguration which is like into like. You will notice the matches on your desks. This will be the first lesson. You will turn them into needles, like so." McGonagall said as she turned her wand on the match on her own desk. Harry activated his Sharingan and watched closely. He felt his eyes focus on the transfiguration and smirked when the knowledge filled his mind.

Deactivating his Sharingan, he easily managed to duplicate her ability and sat back looking at the new needle calmly. The girl beside him looked over at him and did a double take to gape at his needle. "How did you do that so quickly!" the pug face girl, named Pansy Parkinson if he remembered correctly, shrieked making everyone take notice.

McGonagall came over and looked over his work. "Now turn it back." She said sternly and Harry calmly did the same thing making it turn back into a match. "That is very well done Mr. Potter. Ten points to Slytherin." She said and walked back up to the front of the classroom to watch the other students. "Tell me, how did you learn that so quickly?"

With a shrug Harry just leaned back to relax. "I just watched you do it and copied what you did. It's not as hard as you make it sound." he replied easily.

"I think you will find that your house mates don't see it that way." McGonagall said smugly pointing at the other students.

"And I think they only see it as hard because they're following your unnecessary instructions instead of simply visualizing what they want and pushing their magic out through their wand. I read the books Professor, and you can think I'm a dumb first year all you like, but please don't speak to me like I dumb?" Harry quipped before picking up his things and walking out of the room leaving a shocked class behind. He spent the rest of the day turning twigs into kunai, shuriken and senbon after practicing how to do it.

--

Potions had been much more difficult but also much more enjoyable. Snape stuck to his oath and all Harry had to do was use his Sharingan to memorize the recipe on the board then make it. He had gotten a good grade as well when his potion came out nearly perfect on the first try. Snape may have been a bastard but he respected power even if he loathed the person.

Now however, it was time for their first flying lesson. "Welcome students, to your first flying lesson. I am Madam Hooch; you may call me Hooch for short." She said and all the students stood next to a broom. "Now, I want you all to hold your hands out and firmly tell to broom 'up' to make it rise to your hand. Like so."

Harry's Sharingan activated as he watched her and copied her ability. He deactivated it before anyone could notice his eyes and looked at the broom with his hand out over the shaft. "Up!" Everyone, yet again gaped at him as the broom sprung to his hand.

"Well done, five points to Slytherin for being the first to complete this exercise. Now I want you all to stride your brooms. Then when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick up off the ground, hover for a moment then return back to the ground." Hooch said with a calm voice and watched her students mount their brooms before blowing her whistle.

Sadly, that seemed to be the cue for a young boy named Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor to race off on an out of control broom. Harry simply watched the boy fly around and scream with a disinterested stare idly picking up a glass ball he had dropped. It was called a remembrall if he remembered correctly and the smoke inside would turn red when the holder had forgotten something. When he saw the boy heading strait for him, Harry activated his Sharingan and watched everything slow down to the point that everyone seemed to stand still.

Even Harry's own movements seemed sluggish. Not even channeling chakra into his muscles seemed to bring his movements up to complete normal though he was getting faster as he trained more. Stepping calmly to the side he gripped the back of the boy's robes, yanking him off the broom. Once he was sure he wouldn't drop the boy he deactivate his Sharingan letting everything return to normal as the broom struck a wall and splintered while the boy was held in one hand by his robes. "Th-thanks Harry." The boy stuttered only for Harry to drop him onto his arse and bounce the remembrall off the shaken Gryffindor's head.

"Grow a pair Longbottom. You need to stop whining and stand up for yourself. Whether you grow a pair of boys or a pair of tits I don't care but make a bloody choice." Harry told him with a roll of his black eyes. "Start small, that stutter has to go."

Blaize walked with Harry to stand by the Slytherins. "Why did you do that Harry? You could have left him to hit the wall." The other Slytherins nodded.

"What's the point of it? He's too weak to be entertaining and has too little confidence to be worth the effort over something like that. Now if it had been Granger making a stupid mistake like that, THEN it'd have been worth watching." Harry replied with a smirk. When the others started to picture it they broke up laughing. "Exactly, if we don't have a proper source of entertainment what do we do? We follow the Slytherin way and make one. The best way is to take something weak and make it stronger so it will fail. You don't need to be stronger or more powerful to destroy someone you just need to know how to manipulate situations so that they work out your way. Besides, your main rival reflects on you, if it's the weakest poof in the place what will they think about you? Be proud in your opponent and enjoy his success as the old saying goes."

The class was let out with the Slytherins thinking hard about Harry's words.

--

It was a month later, Halloween, a day Harry loathed more than any other. Anonymity was the friend of every Shinobi and something that was robbed from Harry by an arsehole with delusions of grandeur. He did feel somewhat sad that his parents had died however he was willing to admit the idea of staying to fight rather than having a proper escape plan, especially when the person was stronger than them, was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of.

During the last month he had learned several new Jutsu and was studying Uchiha taijutsu, as a form of martial arts. His body was filling out and he was already starting to see some hardened muscle on his body. The Jutsu he had mastered were:

Body Flicker Technique  
Name: Shunshin no Jutsu, _literally_ "Body Flicker Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
A high-speed movement technique. It is described as 'appearing with the wind and disappearing like the wind.' A very basic jutsu, it appears that most shinobi above Genin-rank know it. Using chakra to activate the body, the user is able to move from one point to another with extreme speeds. This super-fast movement is almost impossible to see with the naked eye. To a normal person, it would seem as if the user has teleported. The amount of Chakra used depends on the distance and elevation between the user and the destination.

Cloak of Invisibility Technique  
Name: Kakuremino no Jutsu, _literally_ "Cloak of Invisibility Technique"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
This jutsu allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth and blend into an object, making them invisible.

Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique  
Name: Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, _literally_ "Fire Release - Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Multiple balls of fire are sent at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack.

Hiding Camouflage Technique  
Name: Meisaigakure no Jutsu, _literally_ "Hiding Camouflage Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
This jutsu renders the user invisible to the naked eye, and can deplete their presence and smell. Abilities such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan can see through it, however.

Hiding Mist Technique  
Name: Kirigakure no Jutsu, _literally_ "Hiding Mist Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense fog or mist, causing anyone within it to lose the advantage of visibility. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a fog so thick that they themselves cannot see through it.

Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change  
Name: Magen: Kyōten Chiten, _literally_ "Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Using the Sharingan's jutsu-copying abilities, The Sharingan user can reverse any genjutsu back on its original user.

Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique  
Name: Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, _literally_ "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
This jutsu causes the target to see a horrifying vision. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in.

Shadow Clone Technique  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _literally_ "Shadow Clone Technique" or "Shadow Replication Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Unlike the normal Clone Technique, this jutsu creates actual clones of the user. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, which can be dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones, such as with Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, this jutsu's enhanced form.

Like other clones, they can perform jutsu and cause damage to their target. The clones will disperse when enough damage has been done. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made of any other material, making them indistinguishable from the genuine article. The Sharingan, however, can tell the difference, likely through an application of its analytical properties and attention to detail. Finally, any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for training, as many clones training at the same time will allow the user to progress much faster than if they trained alone.

Learning Kage Bunshin no Jutsu had taken almost a week in and of itself. However once that was done he was easily able to send the clone to classes while he trained. He couldn't get his clones to produce wands from the seals in their robe sleeves so he left it for his clone to use. He had also trained with a second clone to help him learn Jutsu faster. It became especially useful when he was learning to use his Sharingan to reflect illusions. He couldn't manage more than four clones though. Two he would keep reading his library while, another trained with him and one last one went to his classes. This accelerated his training several times over.

By the end of the day he would be extremely tired and sore. His clones would take care of his homework before dispelling themselves feeding him the information they had gotten or copied with their Sharingan. He would then sleep the night away like a rock and start over the next day. All the training and the strain of using Kage Bunshin all the time was really starting to help his chakra reserves though. Nobody even really noticed since he had moved his training down to the lake and they only ever saw one Harry at a time.

It was by pure luck he had seen in an earth jutsu scroll a jutsu for finding precious metals that could be smelted and sold. He sent an owl that day to a squib broker who dealt with precious metals and another letter to the goblins asking about how pure the gold in a galleon was 'for a report in History of Magic'. The answer was that a galleon had three ounces of gold per coin. The broker had told Harry that one ounce of gold sold for 492.417 British pounds.

Considering the Galleon was converted at five pounds for each galleon and was actually worth almost one hundred times that Harry spoke to the broker. The idea was simple, he would be allowed to take one fourth of Harry's trust fund vault and take the galleons to Switzerland to be smelted and sold as bullion, then bring the money back and convert it to galleons to do the same to. In return he would get ten percent of the annual profit for his fee which would more than triple his normal annual income.

The part Harry liked was that there was no actual law against it. At worst the goblins would be pissed off but since there was no law against it he was doing it legally. If the goblins did find out they'd probably grumble and rant and rave but they couldn't do anything about it and might even go into business with him if he played his cards right. Even if they got upset over it they couldn't do anything since it was in a neutral country where there was no law against it leaving their hands tied.

According to a bank statement he sent for, his vault had grown from seven million galleons to almost 4,200,000,000 galleons and the goblins were extremely amazed at Harry's supposed investing skills. Each time the broker took out his sum of money he would go out, convert it, sell it and return with 100 hundred times what he left with then would add it to Harry's vault in the form of British pounds by converting the pounds into Galleons which would give even more gold to work with.

Then he would take even more out since he was allowed to take a fourth of the total sum as long as he made a larger deposit first. None of it would have worked or there might have been a law against it except for two things. The first was that the wealthy families were often purebloods and had absolutely no desire to look into the muggle world. Second was that the few who had any idea that it could happen were disowned half-bloods, muggle-born, or had no money at all. Thus nobody had both the knowledge and the funding to do it. Harry however had enough money and after seeing that earth scroll had the knowledge as well. The fact that the goblins were the ones technically paying his broker was the icing on the cake.

This meant even if he was sitting in class, training or sleeping he was still technically making more money since several times a week his vault would have a huge growth spurt. If you counted the ten percent interest Gringotts paid him each month that meant the goblins were paying his broker to make him money. That had made him laugh loud enough to startle his housemates the day before.

Today though he hadn't felt like doing much training so he went through a light spar with his clone before going to his classes. He'd copied the levitation charm and performed it perfectly before anyone else after he saw the teacher, Filius Flitwick, perform it and when he had been asked to perform it again the teacher was shocked and told everyone it was as good as he had ever been able to perform it. 'It should be since I copied it from him.' He mentally grumbled while eating his dinner. Halloween had dozens of candies and other such things on the table which the other children were eating with gusto. Harry just contented himself with some white meat and a salad which made his house mates look at him weird.

"Troll! Troll in the Dungeon!" The Defense against the Dark Arts professor said. His name was Quirinus Quirrell, and he was a stuttering idiot who tended to look like a nervous wreck half the time. However, Harry's Sharingan had analyzed him and shown something that didn't make any sense. Quirrell was faking it, his movements occasionally stopped being fidgety when he was distracted or paying attention to something. Also, his story about his turban made of Chinese silk which was given to him by a South African chieftain for saving his village was absurd. "Thought you should know." He said before 'fainting'.

Harry shook his head in pity of the man's poor acting before holding one hand in front of him like he was praying. Nobody noticed him vanish in a swirl of smoke with so many children running around screaming. He reappeared in a corridor near the second floor when he heard a loud scream. Putting chakra into his legs Harry ran up the wall and along the ceiling heading towards the sounds of fear. The troll was large well over twenty feet tall and he had the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, pinned down under a sink.

"You..." Harry said as he dropped to the ground. The troll and the girl looked at Harry in surprise but only the troll saw his eyes turn red with three black tomoe and a black circle connecting them together around his irises. "Put down the club or I'll put you down." He told the beast.

Roaring in anger the troll raised its club to crush Harry. Sadly, Harry's eyes saw it coming and he focused more chakra into them as he got ready to dodge. He ran through handseals quickly and took a deep breath. 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!' he thought as he spit out a huge fireball setting the troll on fire. The huge creature screamed in anger and pain before it collapsed on the ground. Squinting slightly in irritation from the heat of the flames caused. The attack had taken one third of his total chakra and he deactivated his Sharingan before anyone could see it.

There was no troll any longer. Just a smoldering furrow in the stone floor where the now molten rock glowed and the air shimmered from the heat. Bright flames lingered but didn't smoke as they burned. The wall across from Harry had a gaping thirty foot hold in it showing the outside of the school with flames flickering around it like a frame. Looking at the girl he frowned. "Will you be coming out from under there or will you be remaining crouched under that broken sink?" Harry asked the girl who flushed and flinched back from him in slight fear.

"What happened here?!" the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall scolded as she came in and saw the damage to the school.

Not seeing a problem or simply not caring Harry looked at the older woman. "Granger had been in the bathroom crying all night because of what Ronald Weasley said about her not having any friends according to the rumors. With a troll running through the school someone had to tell her to go to her common room. Unfortunately nobody seemed inclined to so I did. Had I not arrived and incinerated the troll the school would have been closed to due to the death of a student and the dereliction of the school staff in their duties. If this type of thing happens again I WILL bring it to the board of Governors attention Professor. No excuses."

Shoving the woman out of the way Harry walked past ignoring their shouts for him to return. He hated playing the hero. This would either ruin his cold bastard image or put him in the lime light as a hero. Either way it would be an irritation. "I should have just let it kill her and let the school be shut down." He grumbled making the teachers stare.

--

The next day at breakfast the headmaster stood and quieted. "Due to the troll incident from last night the girl's bathroom on the second floor is closed. Harry, please explain the spell you used." He asked.

"I didn't use a spell." Harry replied calmly while taking another bite of his eggs.

Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling. "Surely you're joking Harry. All that fire couldn't have happened on its own. Please tell us what you did."

With a roll of his eyes Harry looked at the old man. "It's not magic. If it was you would know about it due to the wards listed in Hogwarts: A History monitoring magical signatures. I used something other than magic."

A frown crossed the old man's lips but he relented. "At any rate, due to the extensive damage of the girl's second floor bathroom it will be closed until repairs are complete. We apologize for the inconvenience." The aged wizard said and sat back down looking tired. He had probably been up all night trying to figure out how Harry made them. Breakfast went on like normal from that point.

--

Harry was proud of his progress in the last month. He had even sent a shadow clone to the Quidditch match against Gryffindor so he could keep training. First he would run laps around the courtyard walls, then across the lake next to the school. After that it was push-ups, pull-ups and sit-ups followed by thrown weapon and taijutsu training until lunch. Until dinner it would be ninjutsu and genjutsu training with summoning practice every other day.

He was especially proud of his accomplishment in reproducing a supposedly lost jutsu from a description. It had taken him and two clones the better part of a week to figure out but he had managed to do it through combining three D-rank jutsu. The name of the jutsu was:

Ephemeral  
Name: Utakata, _literally_ "Ephemeral"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Utakata is a Genjutsu technique utilized by a Sharingan user, originally created by Uchiha Madara. The user will start this technique by using only one finger. The target does not have to look into his eyes a glance at the hand itself will be enough. Once inside the illusion, the user can control the visions the target experiences. This illusion can also be used to play on the fears of the target, causing them to see and hear those who they care about degrade them.

He'd used it on his clone and after a few minutes the replication had been in the fetal position on the ground shivering. That had been a nasty one. He'd tried using it on a seventh year to make him have a good experience instead. Filch had found him an hour later with a stupid grin on his face that Harry couldn't figure out and drool running down his chin.

"Mr. Potter, will you be staying with us this Christmas vacation?" McGonagall asked in a hard tone. She had been getting quite irritated with Harry for his behavior lately.

Looking at the professor calmly Harry shook his head. "No, I will not. My aunt has been expressing a desire to move into a larger home and has instructed that I return to assist in choosing a new residence." Harry replied as he took another bite of his lunch.

In truth he had already bought a new home. It was known as Windlesham estate and had cost him 62,200,000 pounds for the mansion and property. It was twenty-five miles outside of London and had neighbors like the Duchess of York and Windsor castle to name a few.

The elite mansion was forty thousand square feet and accommodated one hundred three rooms total, including twenty-two bedroom/bathroom suites. Other rooms included banquet halls, a beauty salon, spa, private fifty seat cinema, bowling alley, indoor squash court, and so on. There were four buildings total, the main house, two guest houses, and a two bedroom gatehouse, for a total of sixty thousand square feet of living area.

There were stables for five horses, an all-weather tennis court, a helipad for private landings, and an underground garage capable of neatly hiding eight limousines. The estate sat on 58 acres, of which eleven were landscaped gardens. The driveway was lavishly finished with marble and a sophisticated heating system. The double master-staircase was a replica of the one found in the famous Gianni Versace's Miami Beach home.

A monumental structure in its own rite it was further enhanced with water features. The ornamental pond contained a powerful fountain that sprayed water 200 feet in the air. Out of five pools total, three were outdoor, they included two lap pools and a soaking pool on the third floor balcony. The indoor pool was a roman bath replica with private dressing rooms, a massage room, and a sauna. The pool for the master suite was accessible by a glass elevator. The estate was lavishly adorned with thirty different types of marble stretching more than five acres.

Security was twenty-first century, operated by remote from anywhere in the world. The "Panic Room" was designed to protect owners from danger and was fitted with its own kitchen and living facilities. The floor mosaic in the master suite's study was finished in twenty-four carat gold at a cost of 475,000 pounds.

He was very pleased with his new purchase and had chosen to take the time of Christmas break to move his aunt into it. He also planned to buy more books for the library, more scrolls and books for his own library, and have the goblins put wards up. He had scheduled an appointment with several goblin warders and curse breakers to see what they could put up.

"Do you require assistance in choosing a new home Mr. Potter?" she asked with slight concern in her voice. Annoying brat he might be but he was still the son of her favorite deceased students.

Shaking his head Harry finished the last bite of his meal. "No, I've already purchased a place with my own money. I felt it may be a good Christmas surprise to have a better place to live." He replied.

Daphne Greengrass looked at him in surprise. She was tall and slender with strait black hair and dark brown eyes. Everyone called her the ice queen in Slytherin since one of the older students was some kind of sicko and tried to hit on her. She was in Harry's year and had sacked the guy hard enough to make him piss blood for a week. Harry had laughed himself sick that day. "Where are you moving to?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just shrugged. "I'd rather not tell. If I did then who knows what morons would show up there? I'm just going to keep that information to myself. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to let my secret keeper be anyone but me." He told them while sipping his milk.

Dumbledore spoke up curiously. "Do you trust others so little Harry?"

A glare from Harry made the man wince. "Considering that according to several books my parents trusted you and your Guild of the Flaming Flamingo to help protect them and you bunch of useless morons got them killed I'm more inclined to incinerate anyone who DOES get my location rather than trust them. Do keep that in mind." Harry hissed coldly. Every person in the room shuddered remembering that he could use fire that they couldn't detect even with the school wards.

End Chapter 2

Translations:

Kekkai Genkai – Bloodline Limit  
Sharingan – Copy Wheel Eye  
Mangekyou – Kaleidoscope  
Dojutsu – Eye Skill  
Tomoe – Comma  
Tsukiyomi – Moon Reader  
Amaterasu – Shining Heaven  
Susanoo – Impetuous Male  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Skill  
Henge – Transformation  
Bunshin – Clone  
Kawarimi – Replacement

Author's Notes:

W00T! Dark Sharingan!Harry! Anyways, no Harry will not god mode, that troll was bullshit and easy to wipe out. This is a Harry gets revenge fic not a Harry is all powerful fic. Yes, this will go through the Naruto series as well but not till later. In book 2 you will find out about how the Sharingan works biologically as well as the strengths and flaws of several other bloodlines.


	4. Chapter 3 Holidays

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

A New Bloodline  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer  
shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 3  
Holidays

Harry walked through King's Cross stations and hailed a cab. Once he was inside he looked at the man and nodded. "Number four, Privet drive." He told the driver who nodded coldly and went to work.

"So, why were you on the train by yourself kid?" the driver asked. He was trying to make conversation but Harry wasn't in the mood for talking.

Deciding to humor the man, despite his desire to remain silent Harry spoke. "I'm returning from my boarding school." He replied calmly.

The driver seemed to be encouraged and smiled. "Really? Is it a nice place? Maybe I'll send my kids there when they're old enough."

A shrug from Harry made the man raise an eyebrow. "It's by invitation only. My family has been going there for several hundred years according to my teachers. It just works out that way. Sometimes if a student is gifted enough they will send an invitation though for a new family to join. Not always though."

When they pulled up to the house Harry handed the man the money and walked inside of the small home. Petunia was watching her soaps and tried to ignore him. "Petunia, gather your things, we're moving."

Petunia didn't seem to find this a pleasant thing and glared at him. "And why would I move simply because you say so freak? What if I'm perfectly happy living here?"

Twitching slightly Harry looked at her with his Sharingan active. "Let me rephrase that. I am moving to a different home and cutting off all money to this estate or you. You may either move with me or live on the streets. I'm sure Marge would be willing to take you in but I am moving into my new mansion with or without you to irritate me. I don't HAVE to take care of you as you've said to me so many times."

Now paler than she'd ever been in her life the woman nodded submissively. "So what do we do now fre… Harry?" the woman corrected herself.

"I am going to call the movers. You pack up anything personal or fragile. You will be set up in one of the guest houses and ONLY one. You will not be allowed into the main house unless I tell you otherwise. Your gossiping rumor mill is gone as well. I will not tolerate your bigotry or bullying anymore." He told her in an icy tone. "I have bought Updown court in Windlesham, Surry, which neighbors Windsor castle, the Duchess of York and numerous other high society people. When I have someone over or throw a party you will remain in your home, out of the way and pretend you don't exist just as you and your husband had me do."

While she looked furious, Petunia forced herself to nod. Like it or not the positions had been switched and she was at Harry's mercy. If he didn't take care of her she would be homeless and begging in the streets. "Is there anything else?"

As he nodded, Harry frowned. "I will be hiring house elves as servants. You WILL treat them with respect. In return for your behavior you will be given food, electricity, a roof over your head, water and a library to read from, which is more than you ever granted me. You will get no more from me and any breaking of the rules in any fashion will result in you being out on the streets without the house. The house elves will have the authority to throw you out as well should you mistreat them." When the woman winced and nodded. "You will be allowed to come and go as you please, I will not be paying for your guests however and you will be allowed to take Vernon's car as yours. I will buy my own car if I feel like it which you will not be allowed near. If you choose to get a job as you may move out, but so long as you live under my house you will obey ANY order I give you without exception or so help me you'll regret it."

Harry's aunt was now a pasty color as she nodded and went to get her valuables and items together. Harry himself went and called the movers before sending Hedwig to the Goblins telling them the place and time to arrive so they could put up their wards. It was going to be a long day.

--

That afternoon Harry was standing silently with the goblins as he was being keyed into the wards. The ones he chose were an impenetrable ward which wouldn't let anyone he didn't authorize in; along with a fidelus charm he could turn on or off at will with himself as the secret keeper and offensive wards that would attack anyone who tampered with the wards without his permission or entered the property without being keyed in. He channeled his magic with an under current of chakra into the stone when he was told letting the wards take effect before signing for the payment to be taken from his vaults once he made sure it was the proper amount.

Updown court was pre-furnished so that was no problem as he lay in his bed. He would work on learning to control the fidelus ward in the morning. He hadn't learned much about wards but he had once read that if chakra was added to the magic of the wards it would take both chakra and magic together to take them down. Harry fell asleep laughing to himself that night in his new bed.

Petunia was in her own house that was about twice the size of privet drive. She lamented that Harry got such a huge house and she only got to live in the guest house. She also lamented that she had nothing but her old possessions from privet drive and a small library of romance novels to read. Sadly, she was so bitter over the fact that she had so little while Harry had so much she disregarded Harry's warning and started to plot ways to 'put the freak back in his place'.

When he got up the next morning Harry easily got the fidelus to work. Turning it on and off several times until he was comfortable with his ability then testing to see if his clones could do it. He finally turned the fidelus off and started walking to the gates. To get a house elf one had to obtain a license for it at the Ministry of Magic which was simple. All you had to do was fill out the paperwork and pay the one hundred galleon charge. Once that was done he could go to the magical menagerie and buy a few or go into Knockturn alley and get higher quality and freshly caught ones.

At the gates he stopped and raised an eyebrow at the crowd waiting there. Reporters, neighbors and even people there just to gawk were starting to gather just outside his gates. "Can I help you people?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yes, I'm Michael Engelstien from Channel six news. Who are you and how did your parents manage to afford such an estate out of the blue?" he asked making Harry frown.

"I have no parents they were murdered when I was one year old. As for how I afforded this estate myself I had my private broker take care of some investments I made and turned my trust fund into a multi-billion pound account." He replied. "How did you find out about my recent move so quickly?"

One of the other reporters spoke up. "An anonymous woman called our offices and reported it to us." At those words Harry turned to see a smirking Petunia go pale and head back inside her 'house'.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "Excuse me for a moment, I will return shortly with your informant." He told them and walked up towards the back of the house. He easily unlocked the door to the guest house with his keys and grabbed the quivering woman by her upper arm.

Marching her down the way to the gates her opened them and shoved her through. "That is Petunia Dursley. Her husband and son are currently in prison for abusing me, embezzling company funds, neglect of a minor, gang activity and illegal slavery. I didn't press charges against her since she was my legal guardian despite her crimes. Unfortunately I will no longer be paying for her to have anything. Petunia Dursley, I am here-by cutting you off from the monthly stipend you were getting from my accounts and you are no longer welcome in my home." With that he shut the gates firmly.

"You freak! You better let me back in right now or when Vernon comes ba…" She was cut off as the wards covering the perimeter lit her up like a Christmas tree the moment she touched the gate around the property. The same would happen for anyone he didn't allow inside the boundaries of his home. Even trying to come in by port key, apparition or broom would result in the same since the wards extended in a dome all around the property like a barrier. Harry tilted his head in interest as the wards notified him of the intrusion. That would be useful.

The fidelus ward was a ward that made it impossible to find Harry's estate by casting a powerful illusions that seemed to make it and the land around it not exist to anyone around it, even memories were blocked off to anyone but the secret keeper. The barrier ward was just that, a powerful shield that blocked people off from entering and administered lightning level electric shocks to anyone who was within the boundary without Harry's permission. The offensive ward was designed to attack the magical cores of anyone who attempted to touch or alter the wards in any way.

Several of the goblins had seemed oddly proud of the wards. With the addition of Harry's chakra it also meant one thing. Harry had accidentally added a jutsu ward he had seen in one of his scrolls that he could activate at will.

Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment  
Name: Shishienjin, _literally_ "Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Mid-range (5-10m)  
This jutsu creates a box-like barrier around an area defined by the four users of it. Anything that touches with barrier will burst into purple flame. As long as the users of the jutsu remain active and unharmed, this barrier can never be broken.

By letting his chakra combine with the magic in the root stone it had allowed the passage of chakra to embed in the wards. This altered the stones slightly to turn the barrier wards into this jutsu unsing the four corner stones around the perimeter of his property. It had taken well over two thirds of his chakra reserves to set but now that it had been worked in he could activate or deactivate it at will just like the fidelus with it using the ambient magic around it to produce the same effects at no cost to him. Technically there were four wards but it was really only the fidelus, the attack wards and a double layered barrier ward.

Walking out the gate door next to the main gate Harry stepped up to the street just as his taxi arrived. The drive into town was short and pretty soon they were at the Leaky Cauldron where Harry paid the driver and went inside. "Hello Tom, would it be possible to have you open the door to Diagon?" Harry asked the man.

Tom gave a toothless smile. "Of course, Mr. Potter." He answered while walking around the counter.

"Harry's fine, Tom. Mr. Potter makes me feel as old as Dumbledore." Harry joked making Tom smile as he opened it. "Thanks Tom, I'll see you around." With that Harry walked up to the Ministry of Magic and through the atrium to the front desk. "Hi, I was wondering if you knew how I could get to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I need to apply for a license to get some house elves."

Looking up the woman at the desk pointed to the third elevator. "Take that elevator and tell it where you want to go. It'll drop you off at the office." She said and Harry was happy that his forehead protector hid his scar.

--

Sitting in the waiting room Harry filled out the papers as he waited to be called in for the papers to be officiated. "Potter, Harry?" the surprised sounding woman said making everyone start looking around as Harry stood up and walked into the office.

Amos Diggory was the head of the department and looked at Harry curiously as he sat down. He was a ruddy-faced with a scrubby brown beard. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Cedric writes a great deal to me of your odd magic use. Tell me, how do you walk on walls?"

"I don't use magic to walk on walls." Harry replied calmly.

The man looked offended and drew himself up to full height. "Are you calling my son a liar?!" he growled.

"No, I am stating that my abilities are a trade secret as well as a clan secret that use no magic what so ever. To be a liar he would have to have known how the abilities work but as he does not he is merely misinformed. I would appreciate it if you would notify others that my abilities use no magic and muggles can use them as well when properly trained in how to do so. As such the Ministry of Magic has no legal authority over them. I can and will use them how and when ever I like." Harry replied with an emotionless monotone. "Is there anything else you wish to ask before we begin?"

Picking his jaw up off the ground Amos looked at the boy. "Then what do these… abilities of yours use?" he queried skeptically.

Harry didn't seem the least bit disturbed and sighed. "Trade secret I'm afraid. Those who have the ability are just as untrusting of wizards as wizards are of muggles. There's no law against anyone knowing of the ability or that they exist, however it is forbidden to tell where the villages are, what their abilities are, or give away the secrets. To do so might end up causing a war which is why I have refused to tell anyone. There are more who can use the abilities and they are far more powerful, the Magical world would be destroyed."

That hardened the man's glare as he heard those words. "Are you sure?"

A nod from Harry as the boy sat back made the man's eyes widen. "According to many texts there are roughly 100,000 wizards on earth at any given time, less than one thousand of them purebloods. A single clan of those who can use the ability can match that and even exceed that in many cases. Not to mention that there are well over 26,000,000 users across the planet at any given time. The wizarding governments are quite simply out gunned and out numbered should they begin provoking them by trying anything. That's not even counting the number of users who are witches and wizards in the first place."

By now Amos Diggory was pale. "How do I know you're telling the truth? There's no way you could be telling the truth about something like this."

"You know the charm to detect magic don't you?" Harry asked making the man nod nervously. "Cast it." Amos blinked in surprise before casting it over his office. Harry pointed his finger at Amos making the man glance at it before the world seemed to swirl around them. The world shimmered before reforming into a bright field. "This is an original ability created by one of my clan members."

There were flowers all around making a scent so deep that he could smell them in every breath. The sun was warm on his face heating his skin and the sounds of bird singing filled the world with their joy. All around him the colors were so vibrant and real that it was scary to think a boy could transport them there. "Where did you send us?" he asked the boy sitting in the chair before him.

Smirking Harry shook his head. He didn't reply as the world shimmered again before turning back into the man's office. "That was only the tip of one finger. Imagine an entire army of several million who weren't holding back and intent on killing? Nothing would be left of the country, not even pets or plants. Tell me, did your charm pick up any magic?"

He checked his charm and found it working perfectly. He even tested it himself and shuddered in horror as it worked. "I see, it truly isn't magic is it? Are these people a threat to the wizarding world?"

"No, they are both muggles and wizards. Both can use the ability if they are properly trained since it doesn't use magic. However it's a trade secret and guarded closely, entire villages or cities have been wiped out to protect them, both magical and muggle." Harry replied calmly. "So long as they are left alone and nobody tries to do anything stupid they will do their trade and nothing more."

The man frowned as he looked at Harry. "What is their trade?"

A smirk was his only reply from Harry. "I believe I came here to get my license for house elves, not pleasant conversation over private business matters." Harry quipped.

Not pleased but plenty scared Amos Diggory nodded and looked over the forms. "How many House elves were you planning on and what kind?"

"There are different kinds?" Harry asked. "That wasn't in any of my books."

With a chuckle Amos nodded. "It wouldn't have been. There are four types of elves, all of which have been registered as capable labor. They are the Dark Elves, the High Elves, the Wood elves and standard House Elves. Standard House Elves are usually used around houses but are smaller and physically weaker than other elves. They are also often bought because they need to be bonded to a wizard or witch to even survive after so many generations of being servants. This makes them more obedient. The other three are just as powerful magically but also larger and stronger physically this makes them far less trustworthy in the eyes of many since they rarely choose to bond. It also means they have more free will than standard house elves which many don't like."

Harry thought about it and shrugged. "I was planning on four since my new home is quite large. I'm not sure which type though. I'll have to see them first and pick based on which ones look best suited to keep up with me."

Amos nodded and sighed. "I'll just sign you up for a general license so you can choose any of them. Do you have a bank statement to prove you can afford and provide for them as well as yourself?" Nodding, Harry held out his bank statement calmly. The man looked at it and his eyes got progressively bigger as he looked at each zero. "How did you make this much money so quickly?!"

"I dabble in investing. You know brooms, books, stocks and bonds as well as investing in the muggle world which has millions to be made. You just need to know what will make the most money and work it through." Harry replied calmly. "I've got the market cornered in several places and my broker has been suggesting a branch out more as well."

Looking faint the man nodded and stamped the paperwork. "Everything looks to be in order Mr. Potter. All we need now is the two hundred galleon fee and you're set." Harry nodded and handed out the money before leaving with his new license.

--

In Knockturn alley there was a large magical pet store. It didn't have a name but it held more creatures than the Magical Menagerie. Many of them weren't strictly legal but nobody who actually went there really cared. "What can I do for you boy?" an oily looking man asked.

"I'm looking for house elves. You have any?" Harry asked.

The man frowned in thought before nodding. "Yeah, but I just sold my last properly trained one. The others haven't been trained yet."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything. "Show me what you have. I'll make my pick from those. I can train them."

"I'll need to see your license kid." The man said. "Not that I don't trust you of anything but it's bloody hard to explain why I'm missing a few elves on my register."

Soon enough Harry was in the back looking through the elves. The man stood back by the door as Harry walked through the cages frowning at the tattered rags they wore and the chains attacked to collars holding them in place in their cells. He felt sick at how they were all salves but he didn't have enough power to free them all, at least not yet.

Standard House elves were small and frail. The High Elves looked good for high society things but not good for much else. The wood elves looked hearty and relatively strong compared to the others but wild. The Dark Elves looked fast and powerful with a much more calculating look from the others.

First he stopped in front of a small young female standard House Elf. She was very young, probably only as old as Harry making his heart lurch. If he hadn't known better he's have thought she was a shrunken human with pointed ears. The only thing covering her tiny body was a pillow case as she stood watching from in her cell. "Hello there, what's your name little one?"

Cowering from the human the tiny green creature whimpered. "I is being Nippy. Is you going to be hurting Nippy?"

"No, I won't hurt you." Harry smiled caringly. "I'm looking to hire someone to help take care of my new home if you want the job. I'll need a lot of help so some others from here might come too if they like. It's okay if you don't want to come though. I only want you to come if you want to come with me. Okay?"

"You is serious? Nippy can come with you?" she asked hopefully and Harry nodded. "Nippy is being honored sir!" Patting the small creature on the head gently Harry motioned for the salesman that he wanted her.

Moving on Harry stopped at the High Elves. He looked at each of them calmly but not disrespectfully which got their attention. Stopping his examination at a rather busty female High Elf with long black hair and pale cream colored skin Harry spoke to her. "What is your name?"

Standing proudly but also looking slightly afraid the elf woman looked at him. "Ssapdril Myndar, It means Blue Warrior's Honor of Black Hearts. What is yours human?" she ventured ready to be beaten if she had made a mistake. She was about five feet four inches and had wavy black hair that went down to her buttocks.

To their surprise Harry smirked slightly. "Harry, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you; however I need to know what skills you have."

Blushing slightly she looked down. "I am… well trained in cardinal delights and massage for your pleasure as all of us here are."

Forcing himself not to kill the salesman Harry shook his head. "While I'm sure that's nice to know I need to know what your practical abilities are. Your general duties."

Ssapdril blushed and nodded. "I am well trained in translation and business. I also know a great deal about business, music and etiquette. I also am capable of being a tutor for you and your children if you desire to have any." Her blush was much more pronounced this time.

"Would you care you come with me? I believe your abilities will be quite useful as I am not able to speak more than one language." Harry asked. When she nodded Harry motioned to the man who unlocked her chain as well and held the end of it like a leash.

Next was the Wood Elves where Harry looked amongst them. They were taller and had longer limbs than the others. Their skin was a dull woody green with deep black eyes and longer ears than their cousins. Harry stopped when he saw a particularly graceful and alert female. She was easily seven feet tall and had shoulder length strait hair. "What might your name be, miss?"

Looking down at Harry the female Wood Elf winced. "Nauris Cu'." She whispered rather submissively. "I am well trained in hunting, tracking, gardening and healing." She said obediently.

Harry nodded. "Would you be interested in coming with me? I have a large estate now and I…" Harry trailed off as he felt the wards notify him of someone who had tried to enter his home and failing. Looking in the direction he frowned.

"Sir?" Nauris asked concernedly breaking Harry from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, I apologize for that. As I said, my new home is large and I will need a great deal of help if you are interested." Harry offered.

Nauris nodded looking at Harry worriedly but not saying anything. She wouldn't question him but she would be watching him carefully. Her collar was unchained from the wall and taken like a leash by the salesman like the other two.

Last was the Dark Elves. Harry stopped at a particularly gorgeous female with what could easily be F-cups which seemed to defy gravity. Her body was the type that super models slept with plastic surgeons for in a perfect hourglass and long trim legs. Her skin was silvery gray and her hair was snow white and went to the small of her back. Her eyes were deep red with yellow flecks in them as well. "What is your name?"

The female Dark Elf cringed and cowered like a beaten dog. There wasn't a scar on her body but it had several dark black bruises. "Iymithra Noquath, it means Immortal of the sacred dragons." She whimpered.

Kneeling down next to the bard Harry looked at the scared dark elf. At full height she would have been five feet seven inches but she was cowering in the corner of her cell. "What can you do?"

"I… I am trained as a bodyguard and fighter. I am also good at surveillance and spying if it needs to be done." She stuttered. "P-please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want." She sobbed.

This time Harry's Sharingan activated in his anger before he suppressed it. "I'm Harry, would you like to some with me? My home is quite big and has a lot of food." He asked her gently putting his hand inside carefully.

Iymithra's hands were shaking as she took his hand obediently. She forced a smile and Harry smiled back slightly before nodding to the salesman who took her out of her cell as well. Harry and the four elves were led through the halls into a room where the salesman pulled out four collars and fastened one to each of the elves necks. "Now all you need to do is put a drop of your blood on each collar and I'll run up your bill."

Biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood, Harry smeared a little on the tiny metal plaque of each collar where his name and contact information appeared. The bill came to 400,000 and Harry frowned. "I will make an agreement with you." Harry said to the oily man calmly. "I will annually invest 600,000 galleons in your shop on the condition that half of it goes to increasing the living conditions of all sentient beings you keep here. That includes elves and any other creature legally considered sentient, not what you call sentient. Agreed?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, I will be happy to see to it." The man said with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Be warned. Should you not keep up your end of the bargain, and I WILL be checking in at random times to make sure you are, you will find yourself on the wrong end of a lawsuit that will take everything you own." Harry said making the man pale. "I will have a solicitor contact you to work out a contract."

He and his new elves left the store after paying leaving a pale man behind. The next stop was to a blacksmith's shop where Harry let the girls go looking through the armor and weapons at their leisure. Nippy chose to stay with him though as the tiny creature held his hand like a little child while the others looked around. "I can't sell this stuff to elves you know." A gruff voice said making them turn and look at a large muscular man with black hair and moustache.

"You're not selling them to the elves you're selling them to me so it's not going to be a problem at all." Harry replied calmly making the big man grin. "I would also like a small dagger about the right size for the house elf next to me." This made the big man grin even wider.

Nippy didn't get any armor but she did get the dagger Harry had requested for her. One of a set of magical weapons called the destiny weapons. Harry bought the entire set from the dagger to the bow. There was a bastard sword, a dagger, a magic sword, a two-handed sword, a spear, a shield, a war hammer, piste, a staff and a bow.

Ssapdril got what was known as a dark crystal set. It was light armor with gauntlets that went up to her shoulders and were covered in crystal-like spikes. The boots were thigh high and the same with the leggings covering her hips and forming into a loin-cloth much to Harry's surprise. The breastplate was revealing to say the least as it covered the sides of her ribs but none of her stomach while coming up under her breasts and covering ONLY the bare essentials. The helm was more like a headdress with a blood ruby on her forehead and curling up in spires like horns. Her weapon of choice was a sword called the God's Blade which had runes worked into the blade to make the blade super heated when the user channeled magic into it.

Nauris chose furs for armor. A tight leather vest that enhanced her cleavage which was lined with fur was first, followed by a fur skirt/loin cloth. Her legs were covered with knee high leather boots lines in fur as well. Her cap was also made of leather but only lined on the inside with fur and folded up on the rim. She had chosen the destiny bow for her own which looked like it was made from angle wings. She had also gotten a full quiver of arrows.

Iymithra chose what was called the nightmare dragon set. The legs were red dragon hide that was up to the top of her thighs. Her hips were covered in a panty-like set of grieves with the thong back covered in straps of dragon hide. Her arms up to her shoulders were also covered by the red dragon leather. Her stomach was left bare as was her trim waist and back while a small corset rested around the top of her abs and came up cupping her breasts to enhance her cleavage and bust. It was held up by a single strap of red dragon hide that went up between her breasts and secured to her collar. Her weapon of choice was a pair of Sais which had blades about three feet long and red tassels on the ends of the handles. Supposedly they had some special runes that let them release poison pollen when they were swung which could paralyze, put to sleep, or kill.

While the others only looked to Harry for confirmation Iymithra almost constantly looked toward Harry for approval and only reluctantly left his side when he had her dress in the dressing room. Harry paid for the weapons and armor before leading the elves out of the shop towards the portkey station where he paid for a port key to take them to his estate together. It activated as soon as they were all holding the rope.

--

When they arrived Harry raised an eyebrow at several unconscious morons who had apparently tried to apparate into his home while he was getting his house elves. Evidently Snape, Quirrell, McGonagall and Dumbledore felt it necessary to throw him a surprise house warming party… not. The warding supplies they were all holding were proof of that.

Glaring at them Harry looked at his elves. "Nippy, could you please get rid of this trash while I set up personal quarters for you four? I also need to arrange for the floo to be connected to the floo network."

Nippy happily got to work while Harry began setting up rooms for the four elves. Nippy herself would be getting the suite overlooking the pool with a nice view of the city in the distance. Ssapdril had opted for a smaller suite next to Harry's own private study so she could work as personal assistant and secretary. Nauris liked the suites by the back garden near the woods surrounding the estate so Harry gave her one.

While looking for a suite for Iymithra, Harry was stopped when said Dark Elf took his arm and held it tightly. She was almost clutching him as if she were afraid he was going to vanish if she took her hands away. Ever since he had acquired her she hadn't gone less than a few feet from him since. Even while dressing the only way he had gotten her to dress in the dressing rooms was to be right next to the door. "Are you okay Iymithra?"

"Yes I… I will be alright Master. I just… thank you." She sobbed softly holding his arm tighter than before. "Thank you for taking me away from that place."

Harry didn't have much experience with emotional things. In fact the only time he had really gotten emotional when he was three and his Uncle had beaten him with a golf club for calling Petunia his 'mummy'. Even with is limited knowledge of emotional things he had seen crying children get hugged by parents enough times to get the idea. So he calmly wrapped his arms around the waist of the taller woman in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

To his confusion she broke down into sobs, crying into his shoulder and hugging him tightly. Harry guided the distraught elf to his personal sitting room and sat on the couch while still holding her. He was surprised when she sat in his lap instead of the couch but didn't complain.

Iymithra sobbed as she told him of her treatment. How she had been beaten and raped repeatedly by wizards who wanted to 'try her before they buy her'. How she was fed only certain foods and given a strict regime of certain exercises to make her body look the way it did. Harry's fists clenched as he thought of the greasy bastard who had let this all happen as he held the sobbing elf in his arms. "I will do anything you ask of me, Master. I will kill for you; die for you, share you bed, bare your children. Anything you desire, just don't send me back." She begged as she shivered in the small boy's lap.

Holding the elf in his arms Harry smiled comfortingly and held her tight. "I won't send you back, I promise." He said while rubbing her back. Iymithra sobbed in relief for several minutes and kept hugging Harry. In the end she chose the suit directly next to Harry's master bedroom. It even had a connecting door.

The rest of the day was spent sending letters with Hedwig and one request to have his new residence connected to the floo system. He got a reply back saying it would be connected by morning.

--

The next day he had the floo connected and took the elves out to go Christmas shopping for normal clothes for them. He also got them some basic jewelry, dresses and robes so they could dress however they liked. They stopped at Gringotts and had a goblin solicitor notify the International Confederation of Wizards about the store owner in Knockturn alley and how he treated his creatures. As well as had additional keys made to his trust fund vaults for his elves.

Stopping at Flourish and Blot's to order more books and scrolls on chakra Harry also bought many other books and writing supplies as well as several real scrolls to seal things into rather than the fake ones he bought at a costume shop. Surprisingly there was a letter waiting for him from a place called Konohagakure no Sato at the book store. Apparently the village of chakra users wanted to meet him over the summer. They had noticed his interest in the Uchiha clan as well as chakra manipulation and wished to meet him so they could offer assistance in his lessons.

Knockturn alley was their next stop where they went into Borgin and Burke's. He went through the store and bought one copy of every book or scroll they had, even the illegal and dark ones that were there. He had an entire library to fill up after all.

Finally they stopped at a magical supermarket and bought groceries. Fruits, vegetables and meats of all kinds along with spices and drinks sent into his new scrolls for storage. When they got home Harry called a muggle grocer and asked for them to deliver several foods and treats as well as different drinks and juices to his estate. His final order was to a delivery service to have a tree and ornaments delivered to his house.

He sent a letter back to Konoha accepting and telling them that he would appreciate their offered escort to take him to their village. He signed the letter 'Uchiha-Potter, Harry' in the hopes that it would show how serious he was about training. He sent that letter out with Hedwig that afternoon.

It was turning out to be a truly great Christmas for Harry. He had a real home now, people who actually wanted to spend time with him in the form of his elves, presents and no fear of going hungry this year. Right now he was sitting on the third floor balcony enjoying the hot tub style pool there while he watched the sun setting. The elves were all sitting with him in the steaming water while they all talked. "Master?" Ssapdril asked. "Would you like me to take that charm off you now?"

"Charm? What charm?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ssapdril pointed at his chest over his heart. "That anti-mail charm. It is often designed to send mail to the parents before reaching children so they can be checked but whoever cast this has nothing to do with your family." She explained.

Never having known such a charm was possible Harry nodded. "Yes please. Are there any other charms you can see on me?"

Nippy spoke up this time. "Yes Master! Nippy sees a monitoring charm and a tracking charm on you Master!" Harry's mood took a nosedive at this knowledge. The elves took the charms off their master and Harry had them go through his things to take them off anything else. There had been no less than five on his wand alone.

That night as he lay down in his bed Harry noticed his door opening. Discretely activating his Sharingan he stopped when he saw Iymithra standing in his room looking very nervous in her short robe that only went down to slightly below her hips. She closed the door and locked it before looking at Harry and nervously dropping the robe to the floor. Climbing into the bed and laid on her back quietly for a moment before she spoke. "Your slave is ready to serve your nightly needs master."

Shocked, Harry looked at her with his Sharingan deactivating. "Iymithra, look at me." He told her making the pretty elf woman turn her teary red eyes to him. "I will never force you to do anything, alright?" The dark elf merely nodded and laid still. "If you want to sleep in here it's okay with me. I know you have nightmares from your whimpers last night but I'm not going to force you to do anything.

For the first time in a long time since he had first met her Harry saw the ghost of a smile cross her lips as she hugged him. She didn't say a word as she curled into his side like a little girl who had just been having a bad dream before she fell into a deep sleep. Harry put his arm around her carefully and vowed to make the bastards who hurt her and the other elves pay.

End Chapter 3

Translations:

Kekkai Genkai – Bloodline Limit  
Sharingan – Copy Wheel Eye  
Mangekyou – Kaleidoscope  
Dojutsu – Eye Skill  
Tomoe – Comma  
Tsukiyomi – Moon Reader  
Amaterasu – Shining Heaven  
Susanoo – Impetuous Male  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Skill  
Henge – Transformation  
Bunshin – Clone  
Kawarimi – Replacement  
Konohagakure no Sato – The Hidden Village of Leaves

Author's Notes:

Well, there you go. Harry's first Christmas in his new home. I actually turned out longer than I thought it would. Anyways, watch out for the next chapter coming out in a month!


	5. Chapter 4 Dragons and Detentions

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

A New Bloodline  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer  
shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 4

Dragons and Detentions

Christmas morning Harry and the elves woke to find piles of letters and gifts all addressed to Harry. Several were from Harry to the elves as well giving perfumes and small trinkets with candies and chocolates in their stockings. Books, love letters and gifts of all kinds sat under the tree.

Each of them had been delivered by owls over the course of the night and Harry took his times opening them. He even got his father's old invisibility cloak which he gave to Iymithra so she could go with him to Hogwarts. When he had commented about going to Hogwarts the Dark elf had looked panicked and started staying much closer to Harry than before. With how dependant she had become Harry decided that wit the invisibility cloak she could just stay with him at school without being seen.

The rest of the Christmas day was spent with Harry's shadow clones, something that shocked the daylights out of the elves, starting to send reply and thank you letters to those who sent letters and gifts while Harry relaxed with the elves for the day. Some light training exercises, and some warm ups was enough to keep him from falling behind. The elves were shocked at what he considered 'warm ups'.

Harry had even gotten a broom, one of the new Nimbus2000's as a matter of fact. They said it was the fastest broom in the world but Harry wasn't that interested. He simply turned one of the unused halls in the estate into a training hall. His weapons and the broom lined one wall while the elves had put protection wards on everything, even the room itself.

Once that was done, Harry started helping the elves learn about chakra and how to use it like he did. The scrolls and books in Harry's private library that could be replicated using magic were copied by the elves then they put the copies in the house library. Harry's portable library kept the originals. This was done so Harry could keep training at his own speed while his elves could train at theirs making sure each of them had their own style of combat.

They ordered out for dinner and had their dinner together in the garden. The elves were under glamour charms to look human incase the weirdoes camped outside Harry's estate had long range photography lenses. Judging from the flashes in the distance some of them did.

Christmas vacation after that was almost entirely training for Harry in mastering the jutsu he had gained so far, chakra control and building his chakra reserves. His clones were busy teaching the elves to use the basics of chakra. It was harder for them since they didn't have the Sharingan to help them figure it out but by the end of the vacation each of them could do the basic academy skills as well as tree walking.

The Queen herself had come over at one point to introduce herself and her family to their new neighbor for new-years. She had told him that she knew about the magical world and what she knew about it. Once that happened she found that she knew very little about the real ways of wizards and vowed to have her Prime Minister talk to their contacts in the Ministry about the goings on there. When he told her that he didn't feel he was a citizen and planned to apply for citizenship in another country she felt sad but accepted it. She even said once his application was accepted he would technically be a foreign national and have a right to diplomatic immunity. Harry could honestly say she was the first British person other than Hagrid that he actually liked.

His final act over vacation was to pay his broker with a bonus to keep quite then transfer his money and vaults to a magical Swiss bank where the interest was at twenty percent annual interest instead of ten. The goblins had been furious since Harry's solicitor had been put on retainer and admitted that he was the one to slip the loophole and tell that closing family accounts or transferring them to other banks was perfectly legal regardless of age so Harry could do so if he chose. His broker had chosen to go on retainer as well to take care of legitimate stocks and investments for Harry.

Losing all that money had completely enraged the goblins but since no laws had been broken they were impotent to do a damned thing about it. Harry had gotten a charge card connected to his new account as well as a bag that was also connected and let him pull out galleons at will. The best feature was his ability to write vouchers where his money could be cashed at a bank where his money would be wired into the proper account.

--

It was a calm Harry that arrived at Hogwarts. His things were sealed in six small scrolls which were in pockets on his vest, three on each pectoral. His transfigured kunai, shuriken, senbon and explosive tags were stored in storage seals he had tattooed on his palms to cut down on the amount of time needed between throws. His wand was sealed in a seal on the inside of his right sleeve as well.

Beside him under his invisibility cloak was Iymithra who he could feel brushing up against him occasionally. She had taken to coming to his room and sleeping in his bed every night since that first time. She claimed that it was merely her place as his bed warmer and to be on hand should he desire her body but Harry knew it was because she felt safe. The way she would curl up around him and play with his lengthening hair was enough for even him to understand that. He never brought it up though since she seemed happier and would actually smile once in a while. She never flinched when he would look at her anymore either so he assumed that was a good thing.

Sitting at his house table calmly Harry ate his food. Nippy had arranged for the house elves, one of which was her mother Zippy, to give Iymithra her own meals under a localized disillusionment charm. Nippy prepared Harry and Iymithra's food then would send it along to the Hogwarts house elves who would serve it to them. Not a single person would notice unless they saw what Harry was eating as being different from the other meals.

"Welcome back to all. I hope your vacations were all wonderful." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes. "For those of you who had too much fun and don't remember, please stay out of the forbidden forest and away from the third floor corridor for your own safety." When he finished the headmaster clapped his hands and the food appeared.

Instead of the regular meats and candies that the other children were eating Harry and Iymithra had marinated chicken with scalloped potatoes and steamed vegetables. Harry got it because the scrolls stressed the facts of a balanced diet. Iymithra however chose to eat the same since it would keep her body trim for Harry. Being eleven Harry didn't pay attention to the insinuation and just shrugged it off.

Across from him Pansy frowned. "Did you get your new home Harry?" she asked with her usual pug-faced attitude. When Harry nodded she scowled. "Well why didn't you invite us to visit? We're your friends aren't we?"

Ignoring her was easy as Harry took another bite of his meal. When he didn't answer it just seemed to anger her more. Several other Slytherins were watching and listening to the conversation while Harry just ignored them. A larger Slytherin with extremely bad teeth and short brown hair, Marcus Flint by name, growled and moved to grab Harry. "You better answer her Pott… er…" he trailed off as he fell to the stone floor unconscious with a bruise already forming on the back of his neck.

Surprisingly quickly the teachers were at the boy's side. The school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey looked over his bruise and frowned. "Mr. Potter, I don't know what possessed you to do such a thing but I will not have students hitting other students!" she scolded.

"Flint made a move to harm me physically. Flint was neutralized and put down before he could even touch me." Harry replied calmly. "The term is self-defense incase you didn't know. Are there any well thought out arguments or simply opinions since I'm in the right here?" When nobody spoke Harry walked out of the great hall with Iymithra following close behind.

--

January ended, as did a few other months until Harry was stopped in a corridor by Ronald Weasley, the idiotic redhead from the train. It was night and past curfew where Harry had been sent with Draco to get Crabbe and Goyle from the great hall where they were pigging out still. Strangely enough the moron had a swollen and blackened right hand. "Alright Weasley, what idiotic stunt did you manage to do now? Make a mistake on a stinging hex?"

"No! I got bitten by a dragon!" The redhead said before he could stop himself. His vacant eyes widened and he started to turn away when Harry gripped the back of his robes and shoved him towards the nurse's office.

Not in the mood for more headaches Harry shoved the boy hard to get him moving. "Move Weasley, you're getting that looked at before you end up somehow infecting the rest of us with whatever you've brought into the castle." That got some laughs from the other Slytherins.

When they got to the nurse's office Harry looked at the stern woman. "This idiot got bitten by a dragon." He muttered and started to leave.

"Don't you dare move Mr. Potter!" the voice of Minerva McGonagall said. "As honorable as your actions were, you're still out after curfew. Fifty points will be taken from your houses, each and you'll be given detention in the dark forest with Hagrid."

Feeling his eye twitch Harry looked at the woman. "I told you, I'm not participating in your little house rivalry crap." He told her flatly. "The detention, fine, but I'm not playing your idiotic little games. However, do watch out. If this is what I get for assisting your students, next time I'll let them die." He walked out of the room with Iymithra following him close behind.

--

Once he was out of the room Harry gave an irritated sigh. "Are you alright Master?" His dark elf asked worriedly. Her hand ran along his back gently as he smiled at her invisible self.

"I'll be fine. This place is just getting very troublesome." He told her. Unknown to either a young pineapple haired shadow user sneezed all over the back of a blonde girl's head in the middle of class earning him a black eye. "This detention will be beneficial at any rate, I've been looking for a way to test you and see if there is anything you should learn in the library."

They made their way to the common room and up to Harry's dorm room. Once Harry was in his pajamas he drew the curtains and cast a simple Genjutsu to make it seem like his bed wasn't even there. Only then did Iymithra take off the invisibility cloak and undress not minding him seeing her body. They got under the blankets and went to sleep with her head on his shoulder and his arm across her bare back.

--

It was sixteen days before the detention happened. Filch led Harry and Iymithra out to Hagrid's wooden house with Hermione, Ron, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Here they are Hagrid… Good lord man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon. You're goin' into the forest. Gotta have your wits about you."

Sniffing and wiping his eyes Hagrid looked at the boys. "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sen' 'im ta Romania ta go live in a colony." He said while angrily drawing the string on a crossbow.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Ron looked scared as they looked at the ominous trees. "Are you sure this is safe? I mean there are werewolves out there." Draco whimpered.

Filch looked absolutely gleeful as he spoke. "Oh, there's worse things out there in the forest than werewolves, make no mistake about that." He told them in his creepiest voice.

"We'll split up, I'll take Ron and Hermione wit' me. Harry, you'll take Draco, Crabbe and Goyle wit' you. Somethin's been killin' unicorns an we gotta stop it." Hagrid said.

After looking over his teammates a second Harry shook his head. "Take them with you Hagrid. If I'm going to be in this forest I'm going to be moving light and fast. They'll fall behind before they even enter the forest or get in the way if I have to fight. Besides that they're too loud so chances are they'll be attracting trouble. Better they go with the larger group for protection."

Not looking comfortable with the notion Hagrid looked at Harry. "You sure Harry? I dunno if it'd be okay wit' Dumbledore."

Nodding Harry stood firm until Draco spoke up. "That's what you think scar-head! We'll go off on our own and we'll take Fang with us! What do you say to that?!"

"Whatever, let's go." To the surprise of all those present Harry leapt into the air and landed on a tree branch, immediately bounding to another one without making a sound. None of them notice the branch shift slightly just after his leap.

Much more nervous upon seeing that display of ability Draco turned to Hagrid. "We do get Fang… right?" the blonde boy asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Fine…" Hagrid agreed. "But jus' so yeh know, 'e's a bloody coward." That wiped the smirk of the boy's face as he and his two companions went down one path while Hagrid and the Gryffindors went down the other.

--

Iymithra had put away the invisibility cloak soon after they were into the forest. Hopping from tree to tree along with Harry she didn't struggle to keep up but she was still having a little difficulty doing so. The two of them had evolved from tracking into a game of tag using normal Bunshin and Kawarimi. They then worked on taijutsu hopping back and forth between trees throwing punches and kicks in a high speed and high strength spar.

Eventually she got tired and they sat down in the higher branches of a tree. Harry had months to get used to the training and she was just starting out after all. The moment Harry was sitting in on a branch with his back to the main portion of the tree Iymithra sat down in front of him and laid back against his chest cuddling up to him with a small smile on her lips.

Harry's arms wrapped around her to make sure she didn't fall as they sat in the tree to let her rest a bit. They sat like that for well over forty-five minutes until they heard a whinny in the clearing just a few trees over. Some sort of black shadow was attacking a young unicorn. Looking at each other they nodded and Iymithra drew her sai while Harry let a kunai unseal from the seals in his hand and activated his Sharingan.

Taking careful aim Harry channeled his chakra into the kunai and his arm before letting it fly strait at the head of the target. There was a heavy thunk as it struck the shadow in the neck and put it down with the handle sticking out of its throat. The unicorn bolted back towards its herd while Harry motioned to Iymithra. Swinging her sais a yellow mist of paralyzing pollen filled the clearing.

As soon as the pollen mist was in place Harry formed a handseal activating the explosive tag on the end of his kunai. The explosion was large enough to look like a grenade and be about as loud leaving only a crater full of body parts where a wraith of some kind screamed in rage and fear before disappearing into the forest.

Harry and his elf jumped into the clearing to look for clues of what the shadow had been or who. As soon as they were on the ground Harry deactivated his Sharingan and started looking through the remains. He found a human hand and most of a human abdomen with the legs torn from it by the impact. They found pieces of the head but nothing definitive and only one partial hand. The only thing left whole was the wand which was in the partial hand itself.

That was when the centaurs showed up. The first was a redheaded centaur named Ronan who galloped into the clearing looking for the source of the explosion. He was soon followed by an older gray haired centaur who introduced himself as Magorian. A black haired centaur who refused to introduce himself stood off to the back holding his bow with an arrow knocked. The last centaur to arrive was a white-blonde haired centaur with a palomino body and blue eyes named Firenze. "What was that explosion elf?" Magorian demanded.

"My master killed the creature that was attacking unicorns." She said sharply. This made the centaurs look hard at Harry who stared back at them calmly.

Blackie, as Harry thought of him, drew his arrow back. "It's a trick! He's got to be making her say that! We should kill him while we can!"

Glaring at the centaur Harry looked at him. "I warn you, centaur or not I WILL defend myself with lethal force if I am attacked. As of yet I have no animosity towards non-humans and this is my first time even seeing centaurs, however that is quite easily changed and unlike wizards I'm trained to waste entire villages at once."

Now silent and horrified the black haired-centaur moved to fire his arrow only to find Harry pointing at him just before the arrow was released. Hagrid and the others arrived just in time to see the arrow strike Harry in the chest. Much to their shock however, as he flew back his body stopped in mid-air and began floating before it scattered into dozens of flapping bats.

The bats began circling the centaurs making them scared as several melted into a floating black ectoplasm. More entered the mass making it grow before it shimmered and took on Harry's form floating high above their heads. He didn't say anything to the centaurs but made a single ram handseal causing the bats to slowly vanish. The sound of dozens of horses galloping came closer until the entire herd was peaking through the trees. The four sitting together with Harry floating over them called for help but the others stayed back.

Suddenly the rumps of the four centaurs in the clearing started to crumble away. It started from their lashing tails and slowly traveled up their hind legs and backs until it struck the place where their human parts began. The crumbling of their bodies went down from there along their forelegs leaving them completely naked and human. "Traitors! Traitors and spies!" one of the centaurs in the trees cried.

"No! It's us! You've known us all our lives! You know us!" the black haired centaur said in a panic while trying to find his 'better half'.

Another of the centaurs yelled angrily. "Human spies! We must move the village before they come to kill us and take away our children!" Three of the centaurs saw that the other centaurs had no faces because Harry wanted them to see that he was teaching the fourth a lesson. The black-haired centaur he made sure saw all the faces of his loved ones, of everyone in his herd calling him a human and a traitor before they ran off into the trees.

Looking down at the sobbing centaur Harry frowned. "It doesn't feel so good when you're on the opposite side of the bigotry does it? Not trusting someone you just met is fine. I wouldn't hold that against you. But mistrusting someone based on their race makes you no better than those bigot pureblood wizards I've seen. You just use a bow instead of a wand. Kai."

All of it stopped, the being human, having Harry floating in mid air. All of it was gone revealing that Harry had been standing to the side the entire time. Iymithra had put the invisibility cloak on while the others were watching Harry's illusion so they wouldn't catch that she was staying with Harry and most likely think she was part of whatever Harry did to the centaurs. Though they couldn't see her she was standing right beside Harry, holding his hand tightly. "Alright 'ere Harry?" Hagrid asked trying to understand what Harry did.

"I'm fine." Harry replied in a monotone. He really was getting irritated by this entire bunch of useless idiots. 'Maybe I should have just stayed home.' He thought as he held up the wand still in the target's hand. "I found the wand of whoever was doing this… well… I found the wand of whoever I killed that was doing this. There may be others though."

A whiny off to the side drew their attention to the unicorn who had been watching the scene from the start. It started and ran off into the woods. "Well Harry, let's get back ta the castle so yeh can tell Dumbledore what hap'ned."

Sighing Harry just held up one hand in the ram handseal while holding Iymithra's hand tightly. Both of them one visible and one invisible, vanished in a whirlwind of leaves. They appeared by Hagrid's house on Hogwarts grounds and sat in a tree branch with her cuddling into his smaller frame as they waited for the others to arrive. In the meantime Harry began to think about all the clues he had been gaining over the year and didn't look the slightest bit pleased. Calling Nippy he gave her several orders before sitting back to wait for Hagrid and the others.

--

Ollivander was sitting in a chair looking over the wand curiously. "Are you sure the one who held this wand was the one who was killing unicorns?" the wandmaker asked skeptically.

"I killed him myself in the act of attacking another one. Hagrid and the others saw the unicorn as well if you don't believe me." He replied.

Turning the wand over a few times he frowned. "Seven and a half inches of oak with a core of a griffin's talon powdered. I sold this wand to Quirinus Quirrell when he first entered Hogwarts."

Dumbledore didn't look as surprised as he tried to making Harry frown. The rest of the faculty looked shocked though. The old headmaster turned to look at Harry with an interested look on his face. "Tell me, is there anything else you would like to tell us Harry?"

With a nod Harry looked at the rest of the faculty. "Something came out of him, something almost wraith-like which abandoned him as soon as he was dead. It is my belief that Quirrell has been dead for some time and whatever possessed his body was using the unicorn blood to keep the body alive. The story about the turban was also sketchy since the chances of a rural African prince having a Chinese silk turban to give to Quirrell are remote at best. Whatever was controlling his body was most likely residing inside his head and using the turban to hide." Harry summarized for them. "More than likely it was after whatever Hagrid took out of that vault my first trip to Diagon alley to give itself its own body."

Everyone in the room seemed to pale though Dumbledore wasn't the least bit surprised this time. "Very good, Harry. What would you suggest we do with the item?" he asked curiously.

"I've taken care of it." Harry replied calmly making everyone, even Dumbledore gape at him.

Paler than anyone else in the room Dumbledore spoke up. "What did you do to it Harry?"

Harry looked at the old man with a frown. "I commanded a house elf to explore the third floor corridor and get the item. It was then instructed to send the item to a secured location where it will remain until it is safe to return it to its rightful owner."

"Now Harry. If this creature wishes to get that item by such means surely you see that it must be destroyed. Please return it to me so that I may properly dispose of it." The headmaster suggested with twinkling eyes.

Not bothering to look at the old man Harry shook his head. "If that is the case I will destroy it myself to ensure there is nothing left behind to analyze and copy." Harry replied making the old man go paler than before.

He stood up and looked at Harry sternly. "Harry, I really must insist that you return that particular item. It must be disposed of properly. The sooner it's destroyed the better."

"I see…" Harry muttered and made a one handed ram seal. "Then I shall dispose of it now, please excuse me." To the surprise of those in the room a whirlwind formed around Harry creating enough wind in the room to make everyone cover their faces. When it died down Harry was gone without a trace.

--

Exams had been a nightmare. They had been given quills with anti-cheating charms on them. While that didn't bother Harry the sound of students swearing when their quills refused to write due to their cheating was annoying. Especially when Ron Weasley started whining about his quill not working loud enough to have a silencing hex put on him by Daphne Greengrass.

The practical exams were better. In charms they were instructed to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across his desk. They were called up one by one to learn and only three students failed. The ones who failed were Ron Weasley, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

Transfiguration was more fun. A mouse was their subject and they were to turn it into a snuff box of all things. The grade was on how pretty the box turned out she took points off if it had whiskers or a tail though. Ron Weasley managed to somehow make it so the mouse's back would open up and you could see the insides. Lavender Brown nearly failed that exam by fainting in her seat when she saw that.

Potions were simple as well, at least for the Slytherins. Snape took great joy in breathing down the necks of the Gryffindors, sometime quite literally. Harry, Draco and Hermione got the top grades in those classes. Much to Harry's interest Snape actually gave him a nod of acknowledgement in brewing a perfect forgetfulness potion. Ron and Neville however somehow managed to cause an explosion that turned their skin plaid. Snape gave them ten points for making him laugh that damned hard.

History of Magic had them bashing their heads on the desks. They spent one entire hour answering random questions about Gaspard Shingleton the wizard who invented self-stirring cauldrons, the 1637 werewolf code of conduct and the uprising of Elfric the Eager. Several times, Harry wondered what would happen if he used this as a form of torture in a genjutsu. By the end of the exam Harry had permanent stress-lines going from the bridge of his nose down his cheeks.

By the time the exams were over Harry was sitting by the lake with the elves. Iymithra was to his left and curled up into his side with Ssapdril on the other side in the same position as her. Nauris was behind him with her arms wrapped around his torso from behind while Nippy sat in his lap feeding them chocolate covered strawberries she had made.

During the entire time after Harry had trained with his four elves which had come to see him and show what they had learned during his time at school. They had all learned shadow clones but could only make three each so far and they had mastered tree and water walking as well as explosive note making. Each of them had also mastered their own high level jutsu which they let Harry copy.

The entire situation was nice and relaxing. The item, some type of red crystal apparently, was sealed in one of his scrolls inside his portable library. "Harry where are you?" That was irritating, just as he was starting to relax a bit Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had to come bother him. Nippy, Ssapdril and Nauris each hugged Harry before vanishing while Iymithra put the invisibility cloak over herself before cuddling back up to him. "Harry, there you are! We've been looking all over for you Snape is trying to steal the Philosopher's stone!"

"Philosopher's stone?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione, never one to let the chance at showing her knowledge get away, went into lecture mode just as she usually did in class. "The Philosopher's Stone is one of the most magical of all artifacts. It can turn lead into gold and produces the elixir of life which can make the user immortal."

'Now that was an interesting piece of trivia!' "That's quite interesting, but no matter. It's been taken care of." Harry replied calmly. "It wasn't Snape, it was Quirrell."

Padma, a pretty girl of Indian decent with a twin sister in Ravenclaw, blinked. "So that's why he wasn't there to give the test! He's already after the stone! We need to hurry!"

Smirking Harry shook his head. "No need. I took care of that too." He told them and dropped the mostly unharmed hand of Quirrell on the ground in front of them. The girlish screams of terror and the dull sounds of said girls fainting on the ground made Harry and Iymithra laugh heartily. It was always fun to get one over on your main rival… even if it was only for grades.

--

Nothing really happened the rest of his time at Hogwarts before summer. The end of the year feast was a big celebration with a long goodbye to the seventh years. There was even a ceremony where the Head Boy and Head Girl gave speeches. Despite the loss of points, thanks to the efforts of Crabbe and Goyle, Harry received two hundred points which he ignored along with an award for special services to the school.

Their grades came out on their exams as well. Harry's grades were:

Charms: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Potions: O  
History of Magic: O

He still hadn't gotten the highest score though. That went to Hermione who did every single assignment, even the extra credit. She was a machine, but then again Harry just wanted to learn magic not be some freak of nature. She was a nice girl… a little weird though.

Two weeks passed before it was time to go. Harry had gotten a book from Hagrid that showed his parents and him as a baby. He would admit he'd always wondered what his parent's looked like but he had never dwelled upon it. The train pulled out of the station and Harry looked forward to learning more about chakra. This summer promised to be the best he'd ever had.

--

Harry stood between several Jōunin with Iymithra under her invisibility cloak beside them where nobody could see. None of them seemed to have noticed her yet with the exception of Harry who knew she'd be there from the start. They neared the gates and Harry looked it over in awe of the woodwork.

He could almost feel the ambient chakra coming off it as they stopped. "Jōunin squad twenty-nine returning from an A-ranked escort mission to escort Harry Potter to Konohagakure no Sato." The man with the beard and cigarette said while holding up an I.D. that made the guards open up.

Walking through the streets at a rather slow pace Harry looked at the Jōunin. "Um… we can go a little faster if you like." He hazarded curiously.

"How fast can you go?" one of the Jōunin asked curiously.

Blinking at the thought Harry considered it. "I'm… not really sure. I never really tried to go at full speed." He said sheepishly. "I can roof-hop though if you'd like. Tree walk and water walk too."

That made the first Jōunin, Sarutobi Azuma, raise an eyebrow. "That's pretty damn good for a kid your age. How'd you manage that?"

"I figured it out on my own mostly. I ordered all kind from scrolls and books on chakra and how to manipulate it last summer from a book store. I've been studying it all this year so I'm pretty sure I'm behind somewhat. I've been using my shadow clones to try to catch up but…" He explained only to trail off when he looked at the bug-eyed Jōunin.

Azuma stared at the kid for a moment, nearly dropping his cigarette. "You're telling us that you learned all that on your own in under one year?! Most Jōunin can't even do shadow clones in the first place."

As he scratched his head Harry frowned. "I don't know why not, summoning is harder than that and I'm starting to get better at it. Haven't been able to summon the boss yet though." he muttered.

This time the third Jōunin spoke up looking rather surprised. "You have a summoning contract? Nice one kid. Most clans keep those things rather hidden and coveted. What's your summon?"

"It's snakes. The last summoner was apparently an asshole so nobody wanted it anymore and I figured 'why not?' and bought the contract. I bought a couple others nobody wanted later on but I figured since I can talk to snakes already why not keep the trend?" he stated casually making the Jōunin twitch slightly.

They reached the office where the leader of the village, the Hokage, resided during his work hours. He was an old man with a small white beard and a wart on his nose. He wore white robes and a big hat with the Japanese kanji for fire on the front. "So, you're Harry Potter?" he asked and Harry nodded. "I heard your escort had some… difficulties." He said trying to stifle a snicker as Harry nodded.

Choking back a laugh Harry nodded. "Yeah. They tried to get into my estate without being authorized and my wards… ejected them."

A nod from the old man made the Jōunin sit as well. "I see, so what are wards?" he asked curiously.

"They're magical barriers and fields which are set up around a place, person or thing to have specific effects. For instance my entire estate can completely vanish if I want it to, that includes from memories and paperwork making it impossible to remember let alone find. It can also form a shield that blocks anything from getting in. The final ward will attack anything within the boundary of my property, unless I specifically let it in, until it is gone from the premises." Harry answered.

All those in the room snorted. "You honestly believe we'd think magic was real?" Azuma asked until Harry unsealed his wand and waved it at him. The eyes of everyone in the room gaped at the tiny rat on the floor with a cigarette in its mouth.

With a raised eyebrow Harry sat back in his chair. "Useful spell, that. Never tried it on a human until now but it seems to work." He commented before waving his wand again letting the Jōunin turn back into a person. "That was basic transfiguration. Wizards keep to themselves since many witches and wizards were persecuted and burned at the stake during the renaissance. You have to be born with the ability though so anyone not born with the ability or anyone not with a family member who can do it is kept out of the loop about the magical world. In this country there's no statue of secrecy though so I can tell you about it without being stripped of my magic."

The Hokage looked very interested in this as he spoke. "So what else can you do with magic?" he wondered.

Thinking it over Harry sat back. "Let's see… transfiguration, potions, curses, creating Kekkai Genkai…"

"Wait…did you just say you can create Kekkai Genkai?" the old man asked intensely.

Harry nodded and activated his Sharingan. "My Sharingan is a prime example of it. I wasn't born with it but I ended up creating it in an attempt to fix my eyes. The information on the spell then told me about chakra and I started buying everything I could on the subject that I could find. Things progressed and bob's your uncle, here I am." He deactivated his Sharingan and looked at the shocked men and one woman in the room.

"Can you create ANY bloodline limit?" Azuma asked making Harry blink.

"Theoretically I could but the spell can only be used once on any one person and they can only have one bloodline limit at a time. The book said that three thousand years ago Senju Tamura was a wizard wanted and his children to be able to learn faster so he used the spell to create the Sharingan in his son Madara. Supposedly this stemmed from his children dying in wars." He explained calmly.

Everyone was silent for a while as the Hokage soaked up this information. "Would you be willing to join as a Genin of Konoha? Your skills would be greatly appreciated and we could really use more Genin."

Scratching the back of his head Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I have a lot to learn about magic still, not to mention I have my estate and my business to run back in Brittan so I need to be there during the school year at least."

"How about we grant you a pass? You'll be able to essentially come and go as you please, your home will be in Brittan but you'll spend summers doing missions and getting training here as well as vacations. We'd reserve the right to call you over if there was a war or something important we need you to do but other than that you would be free to do whatever you choose. Basically you would be an ally and citizen but not under any actual authority." The old village leader suggested.

It was a good opportunity and he was easily capable of arranging portkeys and other transportation with his wealth. "I'll agree on three conditions." Harry finally said. "First, I want my house elves to be given the same rights as humans here."

"House elves?" the old Hokage asked curiously. Harry snapped his fingers and the ninja jumped as Iymithra took off her invisibility cloak. "…I …see." The old man muttered while several men started bleeding from their noses at the sight of Iymithra's cleavage. "Done, and the other two?"

"I would like to set up a magical preserve for species who wish to remain relatively apart from humans in the forests. Centaurs and several other species have had bad experiences with humans and I would like to be able to offer them the chance to move to the forests around the village. The main condition is that they also have the same rights as humans and be allowed to join the village as citizens if they choose." Harry replied. "I would also like to set up a small summer school for any children in Konoha who can do magic so I can try and help them learn or possibly help them get into magical schools."

A silence descended over the room as the old man thought. 'Other species coming in would be useful. They might even have other skills and insights they can bring to the table. If we put one of each on the council it might even help me push out the civilians.' "Agreed on the condition that they follow the general laws and they each select a representative to speak for them on the council. Anything having to do within their own districts will be considered a clan matter as long as it only involves their own kin as well. I'll give you a book on our laws and regulations so you can send it along with your letters." He suggested making Harry nod with a smile. This promised to be a very good venture.

End Chapter 4

Translations:

Kekkai Genkai – Bloodline Limit  
Sharingan – Copy Wheel Eye  
Mangekyou – Kaleidoscope  
Dojutsu – Eye Skill  
Tomoe – Comma  
Tsukiyomi – Moon Reader  
Amaterasu – Shining Heaven  
Susanoo – Impetuous Male  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Skill  
Henge – Transformation  
Bunshin – Clone  
Kawarimi – Replacement  
Konohagakure no Sato – The Hidden Village of Leaves  
Kai – Release

Author's Notes:

Well, there's chapter 4. First year is done. Now it's the summer between first and second years. Harry will be doing diplomatic stuff and going on his first D-rank missions. I feel sorry for that cat… MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA!! Now here's the big shocker. Harry will seem like a kick ass Sharingan user Harry though he will not be perfects. In book four chapter five there will be a SERIOUS twist which will explain… well you'll have to read and see what it explains. Keep reading and Reviewing!

P.S. Harry Potter Knowledge is Power was the single greatest Harry/Fleur fic I've read in years and had the potential to become the bet EVER. I honestly have to say I will miss the story but I'm ashamed of its writer for giving up writing all together instead of simply giving his story to a worthy successor. It's an insult to writers and fans everywhere. To us loyal fans who read his story's he has effectively spit on us and it's disheartening to know that such a great writer has no value in writing and only wrote at all for his own ego.


	6. Chapter 5 Negotiations and Meetings

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

A New Bloodline  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer  
shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 5

Negotiations and Meetings

Harry sat at a table with a centaur, Vampire, werewolf, giant, goblin, veela, troll and surprisingly enough a Dementor. "Thank you all for coming. Now I know you all have read the books on the laws of Konoha and the offer of citizenship. But there are a few things you will need to do so we can help you make this official." The Hokage said from his desk in front of them as they all sat in his office. "Each of you will be considered a clan and you will be able to do justice and basically fallow your own rules and laws amongst yourselves so there is no problem with you bringing in your cultures. However we ask that when inside the main portion of our village you follow our laws the same as any other citizen."

The assembled magical creatures looked at each other before the vampire took the floor for them all. "We can respect that. Will we be allowed employment or are there only certain jobs we will be allowed to have?"

Sarutobi Kyoukan shook his head under his Hokage hat. "You will have full citizenship along with all rights and responsibilities without exception. You may take any job and have the same rights and protections as anyone else in the village. We only ask that you offer us the same courtesy. If someone attacks you, you are also allowed to retaliate in self-defense, something young Harry here told me you were denied before." He told them while taking a puff of his pipe. "You will have ALL the rights and privileges, every single one. You can even join our police force, our ninja ranks or take up politics. However you will also have the same punishments as all citizens when you break the law."

It was daunting to many of the beings. Those who were too young to remember the times when they were all equal to humans or even feared by them were in awe. The vampire and the old goblin simply seemed to think when the goblin spoke. "You mentioned politics we will be able to be Hokage?"

Nodding, the old man sat back. "Should you meet the prerequisites, then yes. This is a ninja village and the Hokage is chosen by the previous Hokage from the strongest and most powerful or exceptional ninja. For instance you must first endure five years as an ANBU and four years as a Jōunin before that. You must also be a master of chakra and adequately know more than a thousand jutsu to become Hokage. It's in the charter of our village and not even the council or I are allowed to change that. It says nothing about race or species though so I don't see why you couldn't." he informed them. "You will each need to elect one official from your groups though so you can be represented at the village council. It is usually a clan head or an elder but that's not a requirement just tradition."

They thought about this silently before the centaur representative spoke. "Where shall we be staying?" he asked calmly if in a stony tone.

"Plots of land have been set aside for you to build on or house as you see fit. You can choose which one you want and build whatever you like in your particular district. ANBU patrol the entire village for security reasons against intruders or attacks on the village from other villages but other than them you are perfectly within your rights to set up your own guards and have the ANBU use your checkpoints to gain access to certain areas." The old man told them calmly. "If you need more room or certain things you are free to contact the village council and negotiate from there on any changes you need."

Frowning, the werewolf ambassador glared at the Hokage. "Why are you doing this? There has to be something in it for you. What's the catch?"

A chuckle came from the old man. "In the beginning of our village it was meant to be a place where people who were different could stay. People such as young Mr. Potter here who have abilities called bloodline limits." Hearing his cue Harry looked at the representatives who were glaring at him and activated his Sharingan. The ambassadors gasped when they saw his eyes change before he deactivated it. "What Mr. Potter has is a Dojutsu, an eye skill which is hereditary and exists only in his family. Many in our village have such abilities which are essentially that same thing each of you have, abilities or differences which are hereditary. The werewolves themselves aren't that different from our Inuzuka clan either so it's not a big change for us. Our only hope is to expand our village and if you choose, someday our ninja forces."

The veela ambassador smiled. "I see… versatility is survival. Our abilities and your abilities mixed to make both stronger. We get to have free lives and you get new allies that will bring something new you've never had before to the table." She said with a smile that somehow seemed sultry despite her lack of attempt to make it so.

Sarutobi nodded. "Quite right, many people hate Kekkai Genkai but our village has always found strength in these powers. Other villages and nations shun them, fear them and in some cases exterminate them. Our first leader even had the power to control trees and plants. Nobody before or since has ever been able to do that not even his children or their children. It was said he built our entire village in a day and he was my teacher when I was a boy, with his brother who was our second leader teaching me after that." He told them while looking out at the faces of four men on the mountain above the tower they currently sat in. "For their accomplishments, not what they were but WHO they were we honor and revere them as the greatest of their time. That is our way and that is why we wish to share that way with you."

Looking back and forth between each other the vampire ambassador spoke again for himself and the werewolf representative. "What about food? My own kind and werewolves as well as Dementors don't exactly eat plants and cattle. What can you provide?"

"We have blood banks in our hospitals which the ninja ranks are required to give to every three months so that there is extra blood on hand for transfusions. Almost all of the blood goes to waste since we have blood pills so that won't be a problem. We have many missing-ninja who go rogue and plenty of prisoners so none of you really need to worry about food either. Civilians can go to the prison anytime they need to feed while any who join the ninja ranks will often get assassination or bodyguard work anyway once they get to higher ranks." Sarutobi explained. "We have no shortage of food for any of you. We only ask that you not attack any citizen who doesn't attack you or anyone authorized to be in the village. The Dementors may also be interested in our torture and interrogation branch of the ANBU who get information out of prisoners."

All the representatives seemed to think about this before they stood up as one. This time it was the Veela who spoke. "I believe we have heard enough. You've given us a great deal to think about. We will owl you our answers by the end of the week." She said before actually hugging a surprised Harry.

Each of the representatives pulled out their own portkeys and vanished leaving Harry and the Hokage sitting in the office. "Well, that went well." The Hokage said filling his pipe with some of his 'special herb'.

Harry's eye twitched before he could calm himself. "So what happens to me now?" he asked calmly.

Picking up a scroll the old man held it out to him. "You're being assigned to team seven along with the only other two Sharingan users in the village. Your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja. Your team will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hasn't activated his Sharingan yet but we hope you and Kakashi will be able to teach him. Kakashi can't use the Sharingan properly since he had his implanted."

"So during the summers I'll be doing missions with them and over the rest of the year I'll be going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked and got a nod. He watched the old man take a deep draw of his pipe and hold it till his eyes started glazing over before he let it out. "…shall I tell the ANBU outside to bring you some funions and cheetoes on my way out?" he got another nod just before he left the room.

--

Leaving behind the 'Fire Shadow who wanted to get lit' Harry walked out of the Hokage tower reading his new I.D. card.

Name: Uchiha-Potter Harry  
Age: ??  
Date of Birth: July 31, ??  
Eyes: Black Normal Red Sharingan  
Hair: Black  
Rank: U-Rank Genin Konoha

Assigned Team: Team 7 Sensei – Hatake Kakashi

Teammates:  
- Uzumaki Naruto  
- Haruno Sakura  
- Uchiha Sasuke

Missions Completed:  
- Long-Term Mission to Gather Bloodline clans for Konoha S-rank  
- Long-Term out of country reconnaissance Mission to non-elemental countries S-rank

Walking into the ninja academy he opened the door to his class and saw a man standing before many of the other children his age. On his forehead was the same leaf forehead protector as Harry now sported but the man had a blue cloth while Harry had black. Harry also had a pair of horns on his. Iymithra and the other elves were setting up a floo connection in his new house while he met his new team. He would live in his estate and travel to and from Konoha on a daily basis.

"Can I help you young man?" the Chuunin teacher said with a pleasant smile. The boy before him looked like he had been put under extreme stress and probably some type of extreme training. The fact that he was wearing a Jounin's vest was also a cause for serious concern. He was almost a carbon copy of Uchiha Itachi who had wiped out the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of Sasuke right down to the emotionless stare.

Harry didn't reply and merely held out the scroll which was taken by the man. Opening and reading the scroll Iruka's eyes widened with each word. "Class, I would like to introduce Uchiha-Potter Harry. He has been on two long term S-ranked missions and just recently returned to the village. Please make him feel welcome."

A pink haired girl stood up almost instantly. "But Iruka-Sensei, he doesn't look any older than we are, how could he go on S-ranked missions? I thought Sasuke-kun was the last Uchiha after the massacre."

Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "You would have to ask the Hokage himself about it. The specifics of S-ranked missions are classified to anyone lower than Jounin clearance. All I know is that he gathered additional bloodline carrying clans and worked as a spy in the countries outside the elemental nations for the past few years. I will admit I am curious about how you can be so young while doing those missions."

"Family secret." Harry replied calmly. He didn't seem inclined to budge on that piece of information but he spoke up. "I'll still be this age when your grandchildren are ancient though." He told them making those in the room stare at him bug-eyed.

It was true since he had the philosopher stone. The elixir of life worked by correcting the flaws in DNA caused by cell division effectively making the person age backwards one year per teaspoon. In this way a person could simply regress themselves backwards until they were young again and then age back into place before starting all over again. It did however mean that any tattoos or scars would be gone and you would need to get them a second time if you wanted them back. It didn't do anything about healing injuries though. "Does that mean you're older than you look?"

Glancing at Iruka, Harry activated his Sharingan showing the fully developed three tomoe form that made it famous before deactivating it. "I suppose you could say that every bloodline needs to start somewhere." Harry mused that this was also true however he never said he was the beginning of the new line of Sharingan users instead of the original one. The Hokage had suggested this course of action and explained it to him. Since Harry could create bloodlines and had the secret of immortality they planned on passing him off as the original creator of all bloodlines. Harry had refused to lie directly but he would go along with the rouse since it was meant to boost the Village's prestige.

All those in the classroom stared at him while only a few understood what he was insinuating Harry watched them all emotionlessly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a boy with hair that looked like a duck draw a kunai and prepare to throw it. Activating His Sharingan Harry watched him let the kunai fly. Lifting his hand he calmly put his finger through the ring at the end of the throwing knife.

The class was dumbfounded at the sight of Harry starting at the boy with cold red eyes while spinning the kunai one his finger easily. "Was there a point in throwing a weapon at me or was this a new greeting I was unaware of? Cause if it was…" Channeling chakra into his arm and hand he snapped his hand out cutting the boy's cheek before the blade stuck into the wall behind him.

Duck-head reached up and touched the cut on his cheek as if surprised he could actually bleed like anyone else. "Train me!" he demanded as soon as he snapped out of his trance-like state. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and I command you to train me!"

Harry frowned at the boy coldly. "I am an Uchiha as well. What right do you have to command another Uchiha? You are disrespectful, arrogant, childish and have no self-control. You are a disgrace to the bloodline." He told the boy. "Ever since I arrive I've heard stories of how the Uchiha had fallen all to a thirteen year old because of their arrogance. Why do you follow the path of a traitor who killed the clan or the weakness of the clan itself? Do you wish to be the same as him, to lower yourself to his level? Use your head you stupid boy. A true Uchiha is better than that and would move on. If the clan is lost we build another one not run off stupidly on a crusade, if we did the clan would have become extinct long ago." Harry scolded remembering each and every word the Hokage had drilled into him. "If you are an Uchiha then ACT like it. Pick yourself up, train yourself harder and make yourself better for the effort. That is the Uchiha way."

Sasuke himself recoiled at each comment like they were physical blows. The concept that not just an Uchiha but the FIRST Uchiha, the one who MADE the bloodline felt he was a disgrace hurt in a way he had never imagined. "But… but all an Uchiha needs is the Sharingan. The bloodline makes us the best!" he tried.

Groaning Harry shook his head. "The Sharingan is a tool. You all want to know a secret about the Sharingan?" Harry asked the class who nodded and leaned in. "Like EVERY other bloodline limit the Sharingan has a simple to use flaw that even a Genin can use to beat a Jounin with the bloodline. They just need to know what it is." Harry told them making them all look shocked.

Pinky growled and stood up. "You're lying! The Sharingan is the greatest of all bloodline limits, it can't be beaten!" she yelled.

A chuckle came from Harry as he shook his head. "Sensei, may I please lead a lesson on bloodlines and their weaknesses?" he asked and Iruka nodded with a stunned face. Harry went to the black board and started writing a list.

Aburame Bloodline Living Hive – This bloodline allows the Aburame to turn their bodies into vessels where insects can live within them to be used to attack, it also allows them to speak to any insect they choose. However a simple lightning jutsu to cover your skin makes you immune to their insects.

Akimichi Bloodline Multi-size – This bloodline allows the user to increase their size to better attack. Unfortunately it also destroys any chance of defense or stealth making the user vulnerable to thrown weapons and basic attack jutsu.

Hyuuga Bloodline Byakugan – This bloodline lets the user see in 364 degrees in all directions at all times making it impossible to sneak up on them. Unfortunately, a simple poison gas pill thrown at their feet will take them down easily.

Inuzuka Bloodline Man-Beast Imitation – This bloodline allows the user to bond with a dog or dogs and imitate some of its traits and characteristics. With their senses so heightened a simple stink bomb or flash-bang explosive is enough to completely incapacitate them.

Nara Bloodline Shadow Control – This bloodline allows the user to control their own shadow and connect it to other shadows in order to control opponents. A simple flare is enough to disrupt their shadows rendering them useless.

Yamanaka Bloodline Mind-Body Switch – This bloodline allows a user to exit their own body and possess another person to control them. To defeat this bloodline all that is needed is for an opponent to kill the helpless Yamanaka's body thus killing the Yamanaka and freeing their teammate.

Sighing Harry looked at the shocked students calmly. "Any questions?" he asked with an almost innocent stare.

"What is the weakness of the Sharingan?" the pink haired girl asked irritation. She didn't like the new boy and refused to believe he was an Uchiha.

With a raised eyebrow Harry looked at the girl. "You honestly expect me to divulge family secrets to you? Now that would just be plain stupid of me." He commented.

The blonde girl from the back looked irate and stood up. "You already DID divulge family secrets!" she shouted angrily.

Nodding sagely Harry stood calmly. "True, but they weren't MY family's secrets now were they?" he asked causing the girl trail off and sit down with an annoyed look on her face as she did. Sasuke was grinning by this point at the thought of someone who knew the weaknesses of bloodline, even the Sharingan. He hadn't even known the Sharingan HAD a weakness. "I will however state that a true Uchiha trains without the Sharingan to counter the weakness though. With the proper training or equipment anyone can overcome these failings."

That was true enough for his purposes. The Sharingan's main limitation was that it was effectively only able to copy what a normal human eye could see. If what was seen was blurry or blocked off then it was all but useless. Blinking could allow a Sharingan user to lose track of their target the same as if there was a fog or physical object in the way blocking off sight. Bright flashes, tear gas, pepper spray, the list of things that could disrupt the Sharingan went on and on. Though easily the most versatile it was also the most difficult to use properly.

Iruka took the chance to get back in control of things. "Thank you Harry, please take a seat by Ino." He suggested and pointed to the seat beside the blonde girl. With his Sharingan active his body's reaction time and coordination were much greater. So naturally it's not hard to imagine that in conjunction with his current mood of wanting to show off skills he had actually earned and channeling chakra into his muscles that he seemed to suddenly appear next to the girl in the time it took the class to blink. Even the Chuunin instructor seemed shocked by the show of speed.

To Harry however it wasn't anything special with everyone else moving in slow motion, he had finally gotten to the point that he felt like he was moving normal speed with his Sharingan activated even with handseals. It had taken his entire year at Hogwarts to do but he'd done it. Iruka shook his amazement and went back to the announcement he'd been giving when Harry arrived. "As Konoha Genin we expect you to represent the very best our village has to offer. The teams are as follows…"

Team 1 – Jōunin Sensei: Suzuki Ranabi  
- Hiraiga Lin  
- Atsumagi Lee  
- Hitsurin Touji

Team 2 – Jōunin Sensei: Megami Kenpachi  
- Iratori Tsunami  
- Gumi Azuran  
- Kibagami Retsu

Team 3 – Jōunin Sensei: Soba Atsumagi  
- Li Iraga  
- Bumai Tobigira  
- Tsukochi Atsuko

Team 4 – Jōunin Sensei: Tsuki Nabiki  
- Raikachi Hanzo  
- Torai Motoko  
- Tsetsu Naga

Team 5 – Jōunin Sensei: Samagi Kiima  
- Shiranui Lina  
- Jirai Kon  
- Katsu Hiyori

Team 6 – Jōunin Sensei: Ohana Kaita  
- Hiraga Tobi  
- Shilan Iori  
- Yagami Ryuujin

Team 7 – Jōunin Sensei: Hatake Kakashi  
- Uzumaki Naruto  
- Haruno Sakura  
- Uchiha Sasuke  
- Uchiha-Potter Harry

Team 8 – Jōunin Sensei: Yuuhi Kurenai  
- Inuzuka Kiba  
- Aburame Shino  
- Hyūuga Hinata

Team 9 – Jōunin Sensei: Nitai Genma  
- Shutan Ken  
- Meitani Tsuki  
- Mima Tokeiko

Team 10 – Jōunin Sensei: Sarutobi Azuma  
- Yamanaka Ino  
- Nara Shikamaru  
- Akimichi Chouji

With a smile, Iruka put down his list. "You will meet your teams here after a two hour lunch period, don't be late." He told them and left.

The class filed out with Sasuke following behind Harry and Sakura following him while Naruto followed her. It was irritating to Harry that people were following him so he did what any sensible ninja would do. He discretely made the handseals for a Kage Bunshin and used a quick Kawarimi to switch places with it. Watching from the tree he had hidden in Harry waited for the clone to lead them off before using Shunshin to appear in his apartment.

A short walk to his fireplace and Harry grabbed a small handful of floo powder. "Potter's Palace." he said clearly and dropped the floo powder at his feet resulting in a burst of green fire engulfing him. Floo travel was disorienting to say the least but it didn't bother him as much as it had before he learned not to land on his face. Appearing in the floo in the foyer of his estate Harry dusted himself off with a quick pulse of chakra before heading to the kitchens where his elves were making food. It was dark since he was now on the opposite side of the planet but to him it wasn't a big deal since he'd altered his sleeping schedule.

Iymithra almost tackled him before checking him over for injuries. It was all he could do to keep her from undressing him as she looked him over. They ate lunch which consisted of toasted sandwiches and butterbeer, several of which Harry put into a scroll since the Hokage had warned him about Kakashi's chronic lateness. After an hour he hugged each of the elves while he and Iymithra took the floo back to Konoha. The shadow clone would have vanished when he left more than a three mile radius from it and being in Brittan instead of a hidden continent in the pacific near Japan would count as being too far.

She got under the invisibility cloak as soon as she was through. Harry merely stepped out of the floo and walked out knowing she was right behind him. While heading towards the academy Harry noticed a weapons shop and thought about his transfigured kunai and weapons. 'They're fine and dandy but I need something better if I'm going to fight close range instead of long range. There's only so much I can learn about Taijutsu.' With that thought in mind Harry went inside.

Inside the walls were covered in displays of weapons and armor. Kunai, shuriken and various other weapons of all kinds were everywhere but it was a sword that caught his interest. It was forty inches long over all with a twenty-seven inch blade and a ten and a half inch handle. It looked like a Katana but without a guard and its handle was wrapped in white silk. The point where the guard should have been was decorated with gold inlaid circles with three gold tomoe in each. The handle and scabbard were each black polished hardwood with a full tang blade. Hidden in the scabbard was a single throwing knife with a detailed gold design along the handle. "Wow."

"Ya like that one do ya?" a man asked making Harry jump. "That's an ANBU chakra fang from Kusagakure. They call that particular style a Bushido Musashi Zetsurin chakra fang if I remember correctly. It has seals inside the handle of the sword and throwing knife that allow a person to channel elemental chakra into the blades. They only issue them to ANBU captains in Kusagakure but my supplier won a bet against the guy who makes them and got ten for me to sell."

Nodding Harry looked to the man. "I'll take them." He told the salesman.

A chuckle came from the old man until Harry tossed him a gold coin. Biting it he saw his teeth make a small indentation in the soft metal. "Right, one set for you then."

"No." Harry said as he shook his head. "I'll take all ten." Twenty minutes and a swipe of his credit card later Harry was the proud owner of ten chakra fangs. After he had Iymithra cast unbreakable charms on them he sealed nine of them into his equipment scroll. The tenth he put across the small of his back in a slanted manner through his belt.

Harry had six scrolls on his person stored in his Jōunin vest. He had also organized everything in them by what was in them. They were:

Scroll 1 – Equipment Scroll: Holds weapons, tools, clothes school supplies, cookware, a luxury wizarding tent and his portable library which holds the philosopher stone.  
Scroll 2 – Supply Scroll: Holds food, rations, and water.  
Scroll 3 – Storage Scroll: Holds cargo, important items, bounties, and misc. items.  
Scroll 4 – Artifact Scroll: Holds magical items such as dangerous items or artifacts and useful magical things like Omnioculars and brooms.  
Scroll 5 – Potions Scroll: Holds various premade potions either bought or brewed.  
Scroll 6 – Emergency Scroll: Holds medical equipment, soldier pills and blood pills.

Walking through the streets he got several stares as did his sword. The village was a relatively small community compared to the outside world. As such outsiders or people who didn't fit the normal conscripts were basically the talk of the town. When he entered the academy he sat down in a chair with Iymithra, who was still invisible, on his lap.

Fifteen minutes later the students started coming back into the classroom and took note of Harry. Only those who joined him in the back row were able to see his sword. Harry ignored them and simply unsealed a butterbeer for himself as he sat. Iymithra got up from her seat and took a place at the back of the room where she could keep an eye on everyone there.

"What's that?" asked a spiky haired blonde boy. Harry raised an eyebrow at the orange jumpsuit but didn't comment. Chakra was almost pouring off the boy and he wasn't even trying to release it.

'If that's how he is at this relaxed a state he must have inhuman chakra reserves.' For several seconds Harry looked at him. "It's rude to ask such a question without introducing yourself." He commented making the boy scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage datebayo!" he said with a huge foxy grin that made Harry's mouth quirk slightly in amusement.

Nodding slightly Harry took a sip of the bottle. "So you're my teammate. At least you have an interesting ability in you. In answer to your question this is a butterbeer." He answered and handed the bottle to Naruto. "Try a sip. I have more if you like it."

The blonde boy hesitantly took a sip before taking another and starting to gulp it down happily making Harry force back a chuckle. "This stuff's almost as good as ramen! It's like soda only better!"

In truth butterbeer had a butterscotch-like taste with only a slight alcoholic content that wouldn't affect humans in the slightest even if they downed a keg of it. Elves however became extremely drunk off a single sip of it. "Glad you like it. What are you going to wear on missions Naruto?" he asked gesturing to the orange jumpsuit. "That's not exactly conducive to stealth."

Naruto suddenly seemed slightly downcast as he sighed. "Nobody will sell me anything else in the village." He muttered.

Harry sighed and nodded knowing the feeling. "I'll take care of it kid. Nippy!" He said clearly enough for the class to hear. Much to the shock of everyone a pretty green skinned girl about a third their size with pointed ears appeared with a pop. She wore a tiny dress that looked somewhat like a maid.

"Yes, Master Harry, sir?" the tiny girl squeaked happily. "What cans Nippy be doing for Master Harry, sir?"

Eye twitching slightly at the tiny dress Harry looked her over. "Finally decided on an outfit that you liked I see." He quipped making the elf blush. "I need you to get this boy's measurements and make him an outfit like mine. See if you can do it with some of that black dragon-hide I ordered."

That seemed to make the little elf's eyes light up and she popped out of sight before returning with a Jōunin vest for Harry. "Nippy be thanking Master Harry for reminding her that she finished Master Harry's new jacket this morning!"

In the tiny elf's hands was a Jōunin vest exactly like Harry's. The only difference was that this was made out of black snake-like leather with polished black scales that somehow didn't reflect the light. On the back was an embroidered Uchiha fan with what seemed to be red Sharingan eyes on ether side of the stick.

Taking off his own vest Harry inadvertently showed off his mesh t-shirt clad body complete with six-pack abs. Putting his new vest on he experimented with how well he could move. Seeming satisfied he took his scrolls out of his old vest and put them in the proper pockets on his new vest. "Thank you Nippy. Can you see about getting Naruto's measurements?" The tiny elf happily snapped her fingers conjuring a measuring tape and went about her task while Harry checked out his new vest. "Hmm… the dragon hide is lighter than the Kevlar was, interesting."

Naruto was in awe of the new vest while looking at Harry. "Is that like… REAL dragons hide, like from a real live dragon?" he asked in amazement.

Remembering Hagrid's words from when he asked that same question Harry looked Naruto right in the eye. "Well they don't mean from a cow then do they? It's called dragon hide for a reason. This particular one is from a Hungarian Horntail, the most powerful and dangerous man eating dragon on earth. I tried to get Norwegian Ridgeback since it's smoother and more damage resistant but the next shipment isn't for another three months."

"And… I'm going to get one of these?" Naruto asked skeptically. "What's in this for you?"

A slight chuckle came from Harry. "Not getting killed me suppose." At seeing the blank look on Naruto's face Harry elaborated. "You're going to be on my team and many times we'll need to hide or sneak up on someone. Orange is likely to get us spotted and killed since it stands out so much. I'm not going to be providing you with everything but clothes and a few sets of things like kunai and shuriken I can do easily. Nippy will make a few sets of clothes for you." He told the blonde. "Just don't get killed and we'll call it even. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Naruto said happily as he was measured. New clothes and a couple new weapons for him and all he had to do was not get killed? He was in heaven!

Picking up his old vest Harry looked it over before putting it away. "I'll give it to Iymithra later." He said and sat back in his chair.

Several Jōunin walked in and started calling out the names of their teams. Before the teams left Azuma spoke up. "Oi, Harry where'd you get that sword?" he asked loud enough to draw attention.

Everyone looked at Harry who just shrugged. "It's an ANBU captain's chakra fang from Kusagakure. Wasn't that hard to get I have ten of them." Harry said offhandedly. But unfortunately for him, he didn't think about how people would take it.

You might be wondering why that is. The reason was that ANBU and especially ANBU captains often coveted their chakra fangs and refused to ever part with them. You literally had to take them from their cold dead fingers. However, not having that experience Harry didn't think he had to bother pointing out that he bought them. By the end of the day Harry would have no idea why people were pointing at him and talking about a Genin who could kill ten ANBU captains.

However that is neither here nor there. Harry just ignored the whispering, something he had learned to do during his time at Hogwarts, and put his feet up on the desk in front of him so he could read about chakra weapons. Apparently different elemental chakras had different effects on the blades. Normal chakra blades merely surrounded the blade in chakra creating what was known as a 'chakra scalpel' to cut through nearly anything. Kusa was famous however for what were called elemental chakra weapons. Instead of using chakra in general one had to focus on the elemental chakra they wanted to make it work.

Earth for example could make the blade release showers of crystal shards that would stab into an opponent like needles. It was rarely fatal but often painful and good for dispelling clones. Water could make the blade more flexible and able to extend so it could weave around attacks and defenses to attack. Lightning would electrify the blade allowing the user to paralyze their opponents or even light them up like a glow rod to kill them. Wind would allow the user to increase the cutting force of the blade, the more control one had the better it would cut. Fire would superheat the blade allowing it to sear or melt through meat or metal, it could even be used to start fires like a hot coal.

It was standard for Kusa chakra weapons and anyone with an elemental chakra weapon could do the same things however certain chakra fangs could do more. Harry's were simply standard elemental chakra fangs Other than the unbreakable charm and their design there was nothing truly special about them. Harry's Sharingan wouldn't even be of any help with use of a chakra fang since the Sharingan couldn't copy chakra weapons, only how to use them in the Kenjutsu forms.

He had two clones going through his portable library at that moment so he would still be learning and with his other chakra fangs he would be able to have his clones experiment with him so he could learn faster on how to use them. He would start on that over the weekend so he didn't have much of a problem with it. The other teams had long since gone and Naruto was ranting about their teacher being late.

Remembering an item he had in his scrolls Harry smirked and unsealed it. It wasn't dangerous, just a wizarding prank, but dung bombs were still devastating. They stuck it to the door in a small sling made of thread so that when the door was opened it would pull the pin and make it explode. They got Sasuke and Sakura then had them sit with them on the far side of the room in the back corner waiting with evil grins.

Three hours after he was supposed to arrive the Jōunin, Hatake Kakashi, opened the door to the classroom. His hair was platinum white and he had a mask covering his face from his neck up to his nose. His forehead protector came down over one eye like an eye patch while his visible eye looked bored and lazy. That sure changed when the explosive went off coating him in a thick layer of stinking brown muck. "My first impression if you all is: ARGH! I HATE YOU ALL!" Harry and Naruto shared a high five while their teacher told them to meet on the roof in five minutes.

--

Five minutes later a showered but still reeking Hatake Kakashi glared at his students angrily from his place on the roof railing. "Let's introduce ourselves. I want your name, things you like, things you hate, hobbies and dreams for the future."

Sakura the pink, also known as the brown nose of Konoha and the grade getting suck machine, chose this time to prove she HAD to have been giving blowjobs for grades in the academy. "Why don't you go first so we known how it's done, sensei?"

Kakashi started rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on. 'She had the highest grades in the academy. She's GOT to be shitting me.' "Okay. I'm Hatake Kakashi, there are things I like and things I hate. Dreams for the future… eh, I haven't really thought about it and I have a lot of hobbies. Your turn pinky."

Pinky's eye twitched as she realized all she learned about him was his name. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…" she trailed off and squealed slightly as she glanced at Sasuke. "My dream for the future is…" she did so again. "My hobby is…" this time she blushed as well.

Nodding in irritation Kakashi looked at her. "And things you hate?"

"Naruto!" she said making Naruto slump over sadly while Harry pat his back comfortingly while even Sasuke and Kakashi winced. Dead last or not the guy had a crush on her since they were kids. That was HARSH!

Looking at Harry, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is it against the Uchiha way to kill annoying fangirls?" he asked.

"Not really, it's just a hassle to have them declared missing-nins. Better to just take comfort in the fact that it's impossible for them to ever have you due to Uchiha family laws and regulations." Harry said making Sakura snap her eyes at him.

She glared at him coldly. "What do you mean? Of course we'll be together!" she said.

Rolling his eyes Harry pulled out a book with the Uchiha fan on the cover. "Uchiha clan law fourteen, paragraph three, sub-section four… All Uchiha marriages MUST be arranged through formal omai with the current clan head and at least one elder. An appropriate engagement gift of 750,000 gold galleons must be paid for the honor of such an agreement as well as one million galleons upon the successful negotiation of an engagement. Only candidates from a noble clan are acceptable marriage stock. Any marriage done without these will result in the execution of the Uchiha in question, confiscation of any children and said person being put into indentured servitude until the marriage prices have been worked off." Harry finished leaving those on the roof gaping.

Sakura felt her hands shaking as she looked at Harry. "What the currency exchange rate between galleons and ryou now?" she whimpered having a sinking feeling. "…and what is a gold galleon?"

Several minutes of thinking and math occurred before Harry answered. "The current exchange rate would be one thousand ryou for one gold galleon." He answered making Sakura slump and Sasuke breathe a sigh of relief. "As for what a galleon is…" Harry took out a galleon and started flipping the heavy gold coin back and forth across his knuckles.

With an effort not to laugh at the sobbing fangirl Kakashi pointed at Sasuke who opened his mouth to pull a cool moment out his ass. "Please don't Sasuke." Harry said. "At least relax around your teammates. You need to trust each other with your lives, at least trust them to know who they are protecting as well as they let you know their own selves. You don't need to like or smile at them, just be honest with them."

Sasuke nodded shortly. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, my clan and learning new jutsu. I hate fangirls and my older brother Itachi. My dream… is more of an ambition, I wish to rebuild my clan and surpass my brother in power." He looked at Harry who gave a slight smile of pride and nodded making Sasuke smile slightly for a moment.

Pointing at Naruto, Kakashi motioned for him to take his turn. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like training and ramen! I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook. My hobby is trying different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My dream is to become Hokage!"

All of the others nodded, that was about what they expected. Kakashi then pointed at Harry who sighed. "My name is Uchiha-Potter Harry. I like training, spending time with my elves, sweets and taking care of my multi-billion galleon company. I hate people who look down on others because they're different or 'dead-lasts' since my family always treated me like that as a kid. My hobbies are creating Kekkai Genkai, training and expanding my company into new areas and countries. My dream is to be the strongest ninja I can be and either find or train a good wife so I can build a large family."

Kakashi nodded. "What kinds of sweets?" Harry smirked and handed each of them a different candy. Kakashi got a chocolate frog which to his surprise hopped onto his face and tried to jump away from him. He caught it and looked at the struggling little chocolate in shock. The tiny thing croaked at him. Naruto got a box of Bertie Bott's every-flavor beans and started eating them. The faces he made were very entertaining. Sasuke got some peppermint toads and rubbed his stomach feeling it hop around inside. Sakura got a Fizzing Whizbee and screamed when she started floating helplessly in mid-air.

Harry just sat happily with Naruto eating the jelly-beans. "Eat it Kakashi-sensei. It's really funny how they kick all the way down. It's just a spell though they're not really alive or anything." Taking Harry's word for it Kakashi popped it in his mouth and was very entertained by the tiny chocolate leg struggling between his lips under his mask before he chewed it up and swallowed it.

"Do you have anymore of those Harry?" Nodding Harry unsealed one of the boxes of them and handed it over. "Thanks. Tomorrow we'll have your exam to see if you're ready to go on missions or if you need to go back to the academy for retraining. It'll be a survival test so get a good night's sleep. Oh, and don't eat anything, you'll just throw it back up."

They all started leaving only to stop when Sakura screamed. "Hey! What about me?!" she asked from her place hovering in the air.

With a shrug Harry looked at her. "It only lasts five minutes. You'll be fine, it's just magical candy it's not dangerous." He told her before they all left leaving the pouting pink haired girl to fume.

End Chapter 5

Translations:

Kekkai Genkai – Bloodline Limit  
Sharingan – Copy Wheel Eye  
Mangekyou – Kaleidoscope  
Dojutsu – Eye Skill  
Tomoe – Comma  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Konohagakure no Sato – The Hidden Village of Leaves  
Kusagakure no Sato – The Hidden Village of Grass

Author's Notes:

Well, there's chapter 5. I think this is turning out pretty well. Anyways, check out my Fanfiction R&D forums to see what is coming up!


	7. Chapter 6 Bells and Genin Life

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

A New Bloodline  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 6

Bells and Genin Life

Harry arrived at the run down apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. He frowned at the graffiti on the walls and moved on ignoring the bums sleeping in the hallways. Knocking on the door of Naruto's apartment the blonde boy opened up and smiled at Harry. "Quite a place you have here." He said seeing the damage done on the inside with the words 'die demon' on the inside of Naruto's apartment in spray paint. "Naruto… how would you like a better place to live?"

Naruto looked at Harry curiously. "Seriously?" he asked looking at Harry who nodded. "I'd love it if I had a place."

"Here are your new clothes." Harry said. "Put them on and grab whatever you feel is valuable. I'll have Nippy set you up with a room on my estate." When Naruto had left Harry frowned. "Nippy!"

"Yes sir Master Harry sir?" the tiny creature squeaked once it popped into view.

Looking at the elf Harry spoke. "Nippy, I want you to prepare one of the guest houses for Naruto. He'll be living with us for the foreseeable future. I'll key him into the wards when I get back to the estate. Have the floo in that guest house connected to the floo network as well. I want the floo address to be 'Naruto's Nest'." The tiny creature nodded and popped back to the estate to do just that.

When Naruto returned Harry took out an extra scroll and sealed his things into it. He had to admit that Naruto looked better in black. They even had the same mesh shirt. "Thanks for the new clothes Harry."

A nod from Harry was the response. "Nippy is setting up one of my guest houses. You will have it to yourself and my elves will take care of the day to day needs of upkeep. If you need any food or assistance simply call for Nippy and she will assist you." He told the blonde boy. "For now let us take your house key to your landlord."

They went down three flights of stairs to the manager's office and knocked on the door where a fat man that reminded Harry of Vernon Dursley answered. "What do you want you monster? I'm not wasting hot water or gas on…" he trailed off when he saw Harry beside the door holding his sword handle.

Harry's limited skill in Legilimency picked up memories of a horrifying monster that displayed bloodlust and evil like he had never thought could exist as raw power and chakra flowed off it. He knew then that he had a new worst fear. "I'm moving out." Naruto said and dropped the key in the fat man's hand.

Fat-boy smirked coldly. "Fine, just pay for the damages you caused to my building and you can leave." He laughed.

Glaring with his Sharingan activated Harry spoke. "He doesn't have to. Cutting off the hot water and gas was a breach of contract on your part. In fact due to that you owe him money for each month you've done so."

The fat man's face went purple as he glared. "What would a demon lover like you know about it?! I'm not doing a damned thing for that demon brat and he'll pay for the damages or I'll take this up with the council! I'll kill you both before I let that monster get away free!"

"I see." Harry said calmly. The fat man started to smirk until Harry snapped his fingers. To his blubbery horror a long blade stabbed out of his chest letting a red stain grow along his shirt. The blade twisted and wrenched back into his stomach letting him fall to the ground stone dead. "Iymithra, I want him displayed in the village square. Be creative."

With a soft pop the man's body vanished with the invisible elf. "What did you do?" Naruto asked in a panic. "Harry, what did you just do to him?!"

"He made a threat towards us. Thus I had that threat ended." Harry replied while calmly turning and walking towards the exit. "You need to understand Naruto. I grew up the same as you did. You need to understand that people like that only stop when they know you won't let them get away with it any longer. Sometimes there is no happy ending or way to talk to them, only actions will teach them. People like that happen to be one of those times. I had to learn the hard way I will not let that happen to you."

Silently, Naruto followed Harry out the door. They stopped when they passed through the town square seeing the fat man crucified upside down and naked. Above him in floating fire were the words 'bigot', 'racist', 'monster' and 'true demon'. The words circled above him in a halo of flames. Anyone, even ANBU who moved to try and take him down were violently thrown back. He could feel Iymithra just behind him under her invisibility cloak as he stepped up next to the Hokage and looked at her handy work.

Sarutobi looked at Harry silently for a moment before he spoke. "Did you have something to do with this Harry?" he asked.

Looking up at the fat corpse Harry nodded. "He made a threat against me and Uzumaki Naruto while refusing to let Naruto move out before he paid for the damages others did to Naruto's apartment. When we notified him of the amount of money he owed Naruto for cutting off his hot water and gas he refused to pay. He then said he would kill Naruto before letting him go free and kill me for being a 'demon-lover'. Since he was no threat to me I had my personal bodyguard kill him for threatening Naruto. His corpse is a warning to the rest of the village, if they don't straiten up and fly right then man, woman or child there will be more bodies to keep his company."

Those listening paled a great deal. The Hokage spoke again. "How do we get him down Harry? Not even I or the ANBU can get him down. I think the village has learned its lesson."

"He will stay there until the last bit of flesh has rot from his stinking corpse." Harry replied before turning and starting to walk off. "Bigots and abusers like him deserve no better and they will get no better from me any longer. Your village may hate people for stupid reasons, however if I find out of one infraction in this village now that those who have trusted me are here, then those I brought with me will be leaving along with all my possible gifts. You know what that means." He told the aging man who paled.

"I'll see to it Harry." The old man said in a tired voice. "I suppose it's long past time that the villagers learned that they can't act as they have been anyway. I just wish I didn't feel like there was going to be so much more paperwork from now on."

As he raised an eyebrow Harry looked at the old man. "Why not just do what I do?" Seeing the old man's blank stare Harry rolled his eyes. "Make some Kage Bunshin and have them do the paperwork. Then you can work on your own projects and towards bettering the village." Staring bug-eyed Sarutobi watched Harry and Naruto walk past the crowds with a slight shimmer in the air that only he noticed following them. He would later correctly assume it was Harry's invisible bodyguard. For now he was too busy conjuring up a stream of swearwords that pealed the pain off nearby buildings.

--

Harry and Naruto walked through the training grounds ignoring the other teams. Out of the entire class it seemed that only teams eight and ten had passed. Both of which were having group sparring. Several of them called out to Harry and Naruto but only received nods in return. One from Harry since he didn't honestly care about them and one from Naruto who was still in shock from seeing a man killed in front of him. "You had better get used to killing Naruto. You will have to kill someone one day as well."

"No I won't!" Naruto said firmly. His voice was full of conviction which Harry frowned at.

Turning to Naruto Harry slapped him firmly. "We are ninja. Even the Hokage must be an experienced killer. He makes choices daily that cost thousands of lives. Those who can't kill either die or stop being ninja all together. Ninja lives are not glamorous or full of saving princesses. That is a samurai's duty. We ninja are the ones who do the dirty work and get the job done." He told the boy firmly. "The moment you put on the headband you branded yourself a killer Naruto, a killer or a corpse. Choose which you want to be but choose before someone you care about dies because you don't want to think about it."

Growling at Harry, Naruto stood back up. "You're wrong! I won't have to kill anyone! You'll see Harry. I'll prove that…"

A smirk spread across Harry's lips as his Sharingan activated. He quickly formed one Kage Bunshin and one normal Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin he switched places with and the other he transformed into Sakura then sent ahead. The clone staring at Naruto stared coldly. "If you will not choose I will show you your mistake. Kill me… or I will kill Sakura. You have until my sword ends her life to kill me."

The clone vanished with a simple Shunshin making Naruto gape as Harry's voice seemed to come from everywhere around him. "The clock is ticking Naruto." At those words the blonde began to panic as he raced through the trees towards the training ground.

He got there just in time to find Harry holding his new sword to a beaten and bloody Sakura who was face down into the dirt. His blade was already stabbing into her back and slowly pushing deeper towards her heart. "Harry stop, you're killing her!"

"That's the idea Naruto." The clone replied pushing the blade deeper into the beaten girl who screamed in pain. "You have one chance Naruto. If you move closer I'll stab her in the heart and she'll die before you can do anything to help her. But if you take a Kunai and hit me in the heart, throat or head I will die instead and you might be able to get her to the hospital before she dies. Choose Naruto, me or her." The clone punctuated this by stabbing the sword a little deeper and twisting the blade making the illusionary clone scream and cough up some blood. "Better hurry Naruto, if I push much deeper it may hit her heart." The clone taunted.

Sakura screamed in pain again under another twist and tears fell down Naruto's cheeks as he threw a kunai as hard as he could. It struck the Kage Bunshin in the head dispelling it as Naruto rushed forward to help Sakura. He froze when he saw his hands sink through the illusion before it vanished. "It… it wasn't real?"

Harry's voice carried from the tree top he was standing on. "No Naruto, it wasn't. I did this, not to hurt you or be mean. I did this to show you that sometimes here is no way to talk things out. Sometimes you have to make the hard decisions and pick the lesser of two evils. That is our way Naruto. Do you understand?" he asked the blonde boy.

Nodding and pulling his knees up to his chest Naruto sat quietly and thought. He had been willing to kill to protect someone he cared about. He had even been willing to kill a new friend to protect someone who treated him like dirt because he couldn't stand by and watch her die. He had a lot to think about.

The other two teams arrived soon after that to see Naruto and Harry sipping butterbeers and waiting for their team. It was pretty early and they had a while to wait. The other two teams hopped out of the trees and sat down with them. Harry called Nippy and asked her to bring them all some snacks and butterbeers which she did with a small bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey for the two Jōunin. Not enough to get them drunk or buzzed, but enough to be relaxing.

Kurenai had long wavy black hair that curled at the tips making her hair look wild despite how well kept it was. Her eyes were a vibrant red with matching red lipstick and porcelain white skin. Harry looked at her when she spoke to him. "So Harry, what bloodline clans were you able to bring to Konoha?"

Calmly sipping his drink and eating Bertie Bott's beans with the other Genin and laughing at each other when they got bad flavors Harry thought about it. "The Hokage has received confirmation from the Dementors, Vampires, Veela and Werewolves. We haven't heard anything from the goblins, centaurs, giants, trolls or merfolk yet though. We should hear from them by the end of the day." He told them.

Azuma chuckled and shook his head. "Harry those are just mythological creatures, they don't really exist." The Jōunin chuckled.

"And if I turn you back into a mouse?" Harry reminded making the Jōunin flinch and shut up. "Bloodlines are created through magic Azuma-sensei. They work off chakra and genetics but to make one you need magic and knowledge." That made Harry's eyes light up. "Ah, that reminds me." He said while unsealing his wand from his right palm and starting to pick leaves off the trees around them and pile them up. Subulate, sagittate, hastate, lobate and orbicular leaves were the ones he chose and put them in piles.

A wave of his wand turned the piles of leaves into piles of metal weapons. Subulate leaves turned into senbon throwing needles while sagittate leaves turned into kunai. Hastate leaves turned into three pronged kunai and lobate leaves turned into serrated or barbed kunai. The orbicular leaves turned into shuriken. Resealing his wand into his hand Harry sat back against a tree and watched the others gape at the weapons. The Genin were already fighting over them while Harry chuckled. "Everyone get's three of each." He told them stopping it before it could turn into an all our brawl.

Quite shocked at the casual display of magic Kurenai looked at Harry. "That was magic, real spell casting magic!" she squealed and Harry nodded absently. "Teach me!"

"Can't." Harry replied calmly. "You have to be born with the ability to do magic or have it created in you much like with bloodline limits. You could probably use magical items and things but I don't think you'll ever be able to cast actual spells." He told the woman who was looking downcast. Grunting at his soft spot for crying women he sighed. Opening his potions scroll he unsealed three vials and handed them to her. "The one with the molten gold colored potion is a Felix Felicis, luck in a bottle, it makes the user incredibly lucky and that vial has a twelve hour dose. The one with the sickly tan looking potion is Polyjuice, if you put a hair of someone into it just before you drink it you'll turn into that person for one hour and only one hour. The one with the water-like potion is veritaserum, three drops on a persons tongue will force them to tell the truth for an hour whether they want to or not, it also forces them to answer. Any more than three drops will just poison them though."

Kurenai's eyes welled up in tears and she hugged the boy who was still rolling up his scroll tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she squealed making Harry sigh.

"Yeah sure." He sighed. 'That soft spot's going to get me killed some day.'

Ino, a Yamanaka girl with long blonde hair done up in a ponytail with one long bang hanging in front looked at Harry curiously as he finished rolled up his scroll. "What else do you have in those scrolls?"

Harry just shrugged. "Same as other ninja I suppose. I've got a tent, some weapons, food, useful items and tools, medical supplies and reading material. You know the usual stuff."

Nara Shikamaru, a shadow user with black hair up in a pineapple style frowned. He had noticed something rather curious. "How did you make that stick appear in your hand? I felt chakra coming from your hand when you did it."

"Oh, you mean my wand." Harry said after a moment and pulled off his fingerless gloves to show his palms. On the pad of each finger was a small storage seal tattoo with a larger one on his palm. "This is an idea I had when I saw how seals could be used on people as well as paper. Storage seals are the easiest seals to make with the exception of exploding tag seals and at one time all academy students had to be able to make both before they could graduate. So I thought why store weapons and things in pouches and pockets which take time to pull out? So I put these seals on my hands. Each one has a different weapon stored from needles to explosive notes and to choose which I want to use I only need to focus chakra into the seal I want. If I put more chakra into them I can even shoot them out in rapid fire instead or just one at a time." He then demonstrated by shooting a kunai out of his first middle finger hard enough to sink it into the tree truck half way.

It wasn't his most clever idea though, far from it. Using Ssapdril's help, Harry had gotten storage tattoos placed all over his body starting from his elbows and moving down to the soles of his feet. They were invisible unless he put chakra into them but it was what they were meant to do that he felt was his best achievement. Certain ones would fire out poisoned senbon while others would fire out kunai with explosive tags attached. Still others would fire out kunai with wires attached. With this he could attack in all directions, even someone holding him from behind.

As he resealed it with the others into his middle finger tip Kurenai started bouncing from where she was sitting. "Oh! Do me! Do me!" she said talking about her hands and stopping only to smack Azuma for a lewd comment about why he didn't think of that to get in her knickers. Looking rather irritated Harry did as she and the others asked. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Akimichi Chouji said they didn't want to though. "How much can they hold?" Kurenai asked when she and the others had their seals put on and finished sealing their weapons into them.

It took several seconds for Harry to answer. "Well, I would say the ones on your fingers should hold about forty of each smaller weapon at maximum and the palms should hold one or two larger ones. I never bothered to check since I can just make more weapons with my wand but I didn't make them very strong anyway so the limits should be pretty low." He answered with a shrug. The Hokage Mountain caught Harry's eye and he blinked as he remembered something he wanted to ask. "I've been wondering since yesterday about something. Is that Naruto's big brother or dad?" he asked pointing at the fourth Hokage's face.

Silence descended as everyone looked from Naruto to the Hokage monument and back with ever gaping jaws. Even Naruto himself seemed shocked. Shikamaru, Shino and Harry just watched them all curiously. Kiba was the one who spoke up this time. His hair was messy and black with red markings on his cheeks. "Whoa! Naruto, why didn't you tell us you were the Fourth's kid?!"

Among Naruto's protests that he didn't know Sasuke and Sakura arrived. Sasuke sat by Harry and took an offered butterbeer while everyone pretty much ignored Sakura. Harry unsealed a small scroll and handed it to Sasuke. "I had one of my elves make a copy of one of my scrolls. That one's on basic meditation techniques."

Sasuke looked at Harry with a frown. "Why would I need meditation techniques?" he forced out angrily.

"One of the greatest military minds in history once said: 'Know thy enemy and know thy self and you shall always be victorious.' He wrote a book called the art of war which I've read very closely since all military techniques today are based off his. Self-control and self-awareness make things such as chakra manipulation and keeping a calm head in battle far easier and often. You may be interested to know that the most useful Genjutsu I know is one made of several D-ranked jutsu." Harry confided while sitting back. "I could get the Tsukiyomi if I wanted but it had a high price."

Looking up, Sasuke grabbed Harry's shoulders. "You know how to get the Mangekyou Sharingan?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Teach it to me!" he said desperately.

A sigh came from Harry as he sat back. "Sasuke, for all the power the Mangekyou Sharingan grants I will not teach it to you for one simple reason." He said calmly. "Your brother Itachi gained the Mangekyou Sharingan. Unfortunately using the Mangekyou Sharingan damages your eyes. He is going blind from using it." Harry told the young Uchiha.

Eyes wide Sasuke almost cringed. The thought of going blind was one of the worst fears of a dojutsu user. Their bloodline resided in the eyes and a bloodline user who loses their bloodline was often helpless at best. "He's really going blind?"

Harry nodded. "Just like every user of the Mangekyou Sharingan. To my knowledge the only one who has the potential to use the Mangekyou Sharingan safely is me." Sighing Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm not going to make the same mistakes the clan did Sasuke. I'm not going to let you rely too much on the Sharingan or see it as your strength. I'm going to teach you to make it a powerful tool that will help you on your way. Your greatest strength will be your mind and your skill. Something the clan forgot long ago."

The next two hours were Harry explaining what he would be helping Sasuke on over his vacations. Kakashi showed up then and had team seven take their places at the center of the field. He held up three silver cat bells and smiled under his mask. "For your exam, you must get one of these bells from me. The three who get a bell will pass and become my Genin team while the one who doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy. You have until lunch and anyone who doesn't have a bell by then will be tied to those posts while the others eat in front of them. Oh, and don't forget to come at me with lethal intent. If you aren't willing to kill me you won't pass."

Frowning at the Jounin, Harry stood watching him calmly. The Haruno looked panicked while Sasuke smirked. Naruto started to move to attack but Harry put a hand on his shoulder easily. "Begin!" Kakashi said and reached into his pouch only to pull a book out and start reading.

"Why are you reading that sensei?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look on his face. Only he and Harry hadn't vanished into the trees.

Kakashi chuckled and kept reading, not minding anything in particular. "I'm reading it to find out the rest of the story. You aren't a threat to me."

Naruto looked like he was about to attack until Harry calmly started walking towards Kakashi with his Sharingan active. Being the lazy ass he was Kakashi didn't pay attention and he hadn't witnessed anything about Harry before he arrived. So you can see that he would be shocked when Harry vanished without him noticing only to get the butt of Harry's chakra fang slammed into his nose hard enough to knock him several inches into the air. Harry hadn't even fully unsheathed his blade and sheathed it back into place before kicking Kakashi in the stomach. This was followed by a quick second kick. Knocking him higher and a third power kick to the guy knocking him well over thirty feet into the air.

As he fell Kakashi struggled to breathe. To Harry he was falling in slow motion and he vanished again. This time he reappeared in font of the upside down falling form of Kakashi watching him fall before channeling a significant amount of chakra into his muscles and punching him in the gut. The Jounin bounced across the ground at high speed before striking a boulder hard enough to crack it as Harry looked at the bells he had taken on the back swing of his punch.

Quickly deactivating his Sharingan, Harry walked over to Naruto and handed him one of the bells. "Sasuke, Sakura, come here." He called emotionlessly. Both hesitantly came over looking shocked at Harry's efficiency. He handed each of them a bell. "That was lesson one of the Uchiha training course. It's not about how powerful or flashy an attack is, it's about how quickly you can defeat your opponent. I want all three of you to remember that." He told them and the Genin nodded.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked in surprise. His eyes couldn't have been wider if someone kicked him in the balls.

Smirking Harry took out three small scrolls and handed one to each of is teammates. "I thought you might want to know. These are copies of a scroll I have on Shunshin no Jutsu which allows you to move short distances at high speed. It's only a D-rank but arguably one of the most useful of all jutsu. I want each of you to learn it and practice nothing else over the weekend. Your goal is to be able to do it without handseals as long as you can see where you're going." He replied. "With handseals your range should up to three miles and without them it should be about one mile on line of sight. There is a magical version which can go up to eight hundred miles but only Naruto can use that one."

A fuming Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto. Naruto however looked at Harry in surprise from his place reading the scroll. "What do you mean Harry? I can't use magic."

"Iymithra and Nippy say you can. I trust their opinions so I'll take you to a wandmaker over the weekend and give you my first year spell books." Harry stated while watching Kakashi walk over dusting himself off.

Popping his shoulder Kakashi frowned. "Who are Iymithra and Nippy? I don't know anyone in the village with either of those names."

Harry looked at Iymithra who took off the invisibility cloak. The tall and very busty dark elf stood calmly wearing the original black Jounin vest Harry had been wearing. It sat over her corset but was left open except for the buckle just under her breasts letting her cleavage show through seductively. "This is Iymithra, my personal bodyguard. She's what is known as a dark elf and she lives as my personal servant and companion along with Nippy, Ssapdril and Nauris. Are there any other questions?"

Sakura nodded shortly. "Where do you live? As your teammates we should know where you live incase of emergencies." Really she just wanted to know where he lived since she hadn't been able to find out any other way.

"I live the same place as Naruto, in my mansion 6,140 miles from our current location in Konoha. Naruto's home was a dump so I am having him move into one of the guest houses on my estate." He commented while relaxing as Iymithra wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. He didn't even bother noticing how her large breasts rested on his shoulders.

Kakashi, Azuma and Kurenai did along with several of the boys. Kurenai and the girls crossed their arms over their chests feeling self-conscious. The males who noticed were staring with minor nosebleeds. Iymithra ignored them in favor of running her hands along Harry's chest and abs happily. She always seemed to calm down when she was holding Harry and took every opportunity to be in physical contact with him.

To everyone but Harry and Iymithra it looked more like a lewd display of public affection rather than an everyday form of cuddling. Then again neither really cared what others thought and merely rolled their eyes at them. "Anything else?" Harry asked with a bored tone.

"How can we reach you when we need to? Especially if you're so far away." Sasuke asked feeling nervous despite himself.

Shrugging, Harry looked at the young Uchiha. "Same way you reach anyone else. Call my cell phone." He replied and handed out several business cards. Holding the phone up he showed it to them. "I've always got it with me so don't worry and you can leave a message on my voice mail if I'm busy."

Everyone nodded and Harry looked at Naruto. "Let's go. I think you'll like your new house Nippy seemed rather excited having someone else to help keep her busy." He said and took both Naruto and Iymithra's hands before all three vanished in a swirl of leaves.

--

Naruto tumbled out of the fire place and looked around in shock. The place was easily four times the size of his apartment. The walls weren't covered in graffiti or burn marks and the floor was a rich hardwood. The house had three bedrooms, a master bathroom and a normal bathroom. An extra room had been turned into a library and the final room had been turned into a computer room of sorts. A kitchen with an island, a dining room and a family room were also included. "This is awesome Harry!" he shouted.

Allowing a slight laugh Harry nodded. "I suppose it is. I was in awe of this place when I first bought it as well. Now it just sort of feels like home. I changed the indoor tennis court into an indoor training area. I've also had the library filled with copies of the scrolls and books on chakra and magic I use. In the morning I'll take you to Diagon alley where we'll get you a potions kit and some other things you might like. The wards will knock out anyone who follows you through the floo so don't worry about that. The grounds and training areas I've set up as well as the pool are open to you. I just ask that you not go into any door that is locked since I might have something dangerous or private in there. The rooms of my elves are also off limits since those belong to them and them alone."

Happily agreeing Naruto got the grand tour and met the other elves. He and Nippy got along famously. Harry had never been able to use house elf magic but Naruto seemed determined to learn it. Harry wished him luck in that but didn't bother hoping.

--

The next day Harry took Naruto to the floo and left with him and Iymithra to the Leaky Cauldron. Once out of the floo they dusted off and Harry moved on towards the doorway stopping to say 'hi' to Tom and introduce Naruto. They moved on to the back alley and Naruto tapped the bricks with his wand making the bricks shift and open. "You like that huh?" Harry asked the giddy looking Naruto.

Flitting from one display to the next Harry smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. Inside the apothecary Harry got several pre-made potions and some ingredients he was getting low on. He let Naruto pick out what he wanted. "Can I get this one?" Naruto asked pointing at a large trunk. It was one of the secured potions labs with the inside of the trunk being about the size of a large warehouse. Harry agreed and got one for each of them. It was only one hundred galleons with a full complement of ingredients since they were on sale.

They stopped in on Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry bought five of the new Nimbus 2001 brooms, one for Naruto and one for each of the elves. He already had a Nimbus 2000 he never used so he didn't bother getting one for himself. Besides he had his eye on the Firebolt model that was supposed to come out in a year. For some reason Naruto asked him to get a few dozen bludgers and when he had done so Naruto giggled occasionally about stuck up ANBU and locked rooms.

After listening to Naruto rant for a few moments Harry decided to suppress his memories of this entire conversation in order to keep plausible deniability. Heading into Magical Instruments they got a large box of Omnioculars and some other items. The ones Harry and Naruto thought were most useful were the penknives which had all sorts of things including attachments that could untie any knot and unlock any lock. They even had small sneakoscopes and built in Deluminators which could put out any light from a distance by sucking up and storing all the light from them. They also had small foe-glass attachments but Naruto said he saw the villagers enough as it was.

Stationary was easy to get as well and they got several quills of all kinds, parchment, ink and a couple of spell-checking quills. He got a few dicta-quills too which would write down anything the target said word for word. They stopped is Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor for a snack and much to Harry's surprise the man DID have ramen flavored ice cream admitting it was one of his more successful flavors. That was a little disturbing to Harry.

Flourish and Blotts was also easy. Naruto, Harry had discovered, could make over a thousand clones while Harry could barely manage twenty now. When he told Naruto this the boy's face had lit up. They immediately set about getting Naruto his own portable library as well as updating Harry's with over one hundred new books and scrolls. He had special ordered several more summoning scrolls and every scroll and book he could find on chakra with the exception of those he already had. This brought his summoning scroll list up to:

- Snakes: Which people no longer wanted because of a missing-nin named Orochimaru being a snake summoner.  
- Scorpions: Which nobody wanted since they felt scorpions were creepy.  
- Dragons: Which nobody wanted since they were almost impossible to control.  
- Bats: Same as scorpions.  
- Birds: Which was so common nobody really cared who had the contract anymore.  
- Foxes: Which was being sold since the summon boss was missing. After hearing about the Fourth Hokage and seeing the seal on Naruto's stomach he had a pretty good idea where the boss was.  
- Cats: Which nobody wanted due to their really high standards for their summoners.  
- Wolves: Which nobody wanted due to them being skittish or violent to others they didn't know about.  
- Demons: Which nobody wanted because if you worded the orders incorrectly or less than perfectly they would use the orders against you so you would die and they could feed on your soul before they were sent back to hell.

A person could use only one summon at a time and if they signed a summon contract then their previous one would be broken. Harry hadn't gotten the contracts just for himself but for his family when he built one. Not many people liked snakes as much as he did and he doubted any daughters he had would want creepy crawlies. Though they were arguably more useful they were less used because people didn't like to handle them.

Leaving the book store with instructions to have the items sent to Harry's house, they headed further down the alley to Ollivander's wands. Ollivander looked at Harry in surprise and smiled. "Mr. Potter, what a surprise. I do hope your wand is alright despite it being creepy as all get-out."

A nod from Harry was the young boy's answer while a spiky haired blonde boy stepped up to the counter. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Harry says I need a wand."

Ollivander chuckled and started to go through wands. "Hmm… let's see. Let us try this wand." He suggested handing the wand to Naruto. "Hickory with a unicorn tail hair." He told the blonde. "Give that a wave."

Naruto did just that and they watched the vase behind Ollivander shatter. Jumping Naruto quickly put the wand down much to Harry's entertainment. "No, not that one." The old man said while going back to the shelves. "Perhaps Cherry wood with a dragon's heart string will work better." He suggested and handed Naruto a deep red colored wand.

Waving it Naruto jumped when one of the pictures on the wall burst into flame for a moment. "Hmm… maybe not." Ollivander stated while Harry struggled to keep a strait face as he watched. It was funny when it wasn't happening to you!

Eventually they had tried just about every wand in the shop. "Oh I like tricky customers. You're almost as tricky as Mr. Potter was. Hmmm… let's try… this." He said while holding out a wand that looked to be pale cream colored with deep red and black lines running through it. As soon as Naruto held it a deep red aura of chakra and magic swirled around him lashing wildly like a hurricane of wind.

Almost splitting his face with a grin Ollivander nodded and put the wand back into the small box he took it from. "Thirteen inches of Yew with a chimera scale core, powerful and very wild. I dare say you shall be very powerful Mr. Uzumaki, very powerful indeed."

Harry paid for the wand and they moved on towards the last shop on their list which was the shop he had gone to in order to get his elves. It was cleaner now since his solicitor had gotten rid of the man for abusing sentient creatures and the creatures inside were looking much happier than they had been. Each of them happily greeted Harry who greeted them back with a nod. Several elves hugged and greeted Iymithra and were talking off in the corner. "Naruto, every wizard needs a familiar, a creature or pet that is a constant companion and source of comfort. There are also certain spells that can only be used with familiars. I want you to pick out yours now."

"What's your familiar Harry?" the blonde asked.

"Mine is my owl Hedwig. Owls can carry mail and packages so they're very useful and quite intelligent. They can also be very loyal. However I don't want you to choose based on my preference but on one that you feel best suits you. They are our closest friends and dearest companions." Harry replied and sat down with the elves to chat.

There were owls, rats and even a few phoenix eggs. However Naruto's eye caught on a pair of small foxes. The first was small and white furred with five tails behind it each with a red flame mark at the tip. Its left eye was gold while its right was blue like his and it had bells tied around its left ear with red and white yarn.

The other was orange with white paws and a white stomach. It had eight tails and each one had a white tip with a black crescent moon on it. It had a red tuft of hair on its head and a black crescent moon in its forehead. The most beautiful purple eyes Naruto had ever seen stared at him. When it turned he saw that a black crescent moon rested on each of the creature's thighs as well.

It was love at first sight as he picked up the two creatures happily and started stroking their fur gently. The two foxed seemed startled but after the initial shock wore off they just luxuriated in the feel of having their bodies pet and cuddled by a boy and his shadow clone lovingly. "Hey Harry, can I get these two?"

Blinking slightly Harry shrugged and nodded. Just because Hogwarts students could only keep one familiar didn't mean Naruto had to. He wasn't going to Hogwarts so it wasn't really an issue. Besides, those were Kitsune so it would be funny to see Naruto finding out they could take human forms.

After paying they walked out of the shop and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where they used the floo to return to their respective homes. Naruto had chosen to name the two Kitsune with his own brand of weirdness. The white one was Eon while the orange one was Lanza. When Naruto left the room during dinner Harry looked at the two Kitsune who were eating from dog bowls. "So when are you two going to reveal yourselves to him?" he asked. The evil foxy grins made him bite down a snigger.

Early the next morning he was woken up by Naruto's scream and two distinctly female voices laughing. Looking up from his place laying on top of Iymithra with his head nuzzled between her breasts Harry chuckled with her. The morning floor show of two nude girls who had fox tails, ears and paws as they professed their 'undying love' for the freaked out boy they were chasing was quite entertaining.

--

On Monday Harry and Naruto arrived and Naruto had two Kitsune foxes with him, happily yipping at his heals. One of the villagers in the square moved to kick one and before anyone could do anything about it he froze and didn't move again. Beside Naruto everyone watched Harry flick some imaginary blood off his sword before twirling it with a flourish and sheathing it with a snap.

Nobody knew what happened until the wind blew and the top half of the man's head slid slightly to the right before falling off leaving his bottom jaw and body completely unharmed as arterial spray shot all over the front yard of his house. Nobody but the more experienced ninja had even seen him move. Those under Jounin level had only seen a flash of light when it happened.

The other clans had all agreed to join with the exception of the trolls since there weren't any swamps for them to bathe in. The Dementors had given notice to the Ministry of Magic by way of a note that said 'We've been sucking souls out of people for you for years and got nothing in return as per our agreement, suck something of ours assholes! Love the Dementors.' Harry never wanted to hear another Dementor laugh as long as he lived, those bastards were creepy! On the plus side the ANBU prison, Torture and Interrogation areas had the same ice cold aura as the Dementors now. Captives usually spilled everything they knew when they saw the place.

Arriving at the training ground they waited for Kakashi who showed up late as usual and held up a scroll with the Hokage's seal on it. "Today we start on our first mission as a team. This is a D-ranked mission."

Naruto happily bounced around until Harry bopped him on the head with the sheath of his chakra blade. "So what are we gonna do? Save a princess, beat up bandits or maybe save a town from a rampaging hoard?" The sadistic and slightly psychotic laughter of Kakashi didn't raise Naruto's hopes.

End Book 1

Translations:

Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill

Author's Notes:

Well, there's last chapter in book one. Hope you all enjoyed that one. This was the first book in my Sharingan!Harry series. I plan on going their all the books and through the entire Naruto series. Keep an eye out for the next book in the series!


End file.
